


Run Away, Little Cobra!

by Kuro_Ookami (Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf)



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, Police, Romance, Slice of Life, Witness Protection Program, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami
Summary: The U.S. Marshals Service provides for the security, health and safety of government witnesses, and their immediate dependents, whose lives are in danger as a result of their testimony against major criminals. The Witness Security Program was authorized by the Organized Crime Control Act of 1970 and amended in 1984. The U.S. Marshals have protected, relocated and given new identities to more than 8,600 witnesses and 9,900 of their family members, since the program began in 1971. Unfortunately, four more people were added to this program recently. The four in question had been brought in to relocate. These individuals are known as Atem, Yugi, Ryou, and one other person. Atem, being the oldest, naturally looked out for his brothers., Yugi by blood, and Ryou by chance.





	1. Relocate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-chan and Capricorn here with a new story. So, this one we began working on when we were near finished with the Good Life. I think it had been during chappie four or five we began planning for this then began working on it. So, this will be our next project to work on which I think is most likely going to be a longfic, but nothing's set in stone. No flames or negativity is allowed, but what will be allowed is positive and constructive feedback. If you don't like it then don't comment, but if you do like it then you're more than welcome to comment. We hope ya'll like the first chappie. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Pairings: Puzzle, Caste, and Tender, but others will be implied and/or added like usual.

Dedicated: to our amazing adoptive sister, Jofisk, who we love and adore to death. She's also our beta reader of doom.

Run Away, Little Cobra!

Chapter 1: Relocate

The U.S. Marshals Service provides for the security, health and safety of government witnesses, and their immediate dependents, whose lives are in danger as a result of their testimony against major criminals. The Witness Security Program was authorized by the Organized Crime Control Act of 1970 and amended in 1984. The U.S. Marshals have protected, relocated and given new identities to more than 8,600 witnesses and 9,900 of their family members, since the program began in 1971. Unfortunately, four more people were added to this program recently. The four in question had been brought in to relocate. These individuals are known as Atem, Yugi, Ryou, and one other person. Atem, being the oldest, naturally looked out for his brothers., Yugi by blood, and Ryou by chance.

Looking at the others, he put on a brave smile. "We'll be fine here. Being so far away, we are being allowed to keep our same first names. Our last name is being changed to Ishtar though for some reason."

Yugi rocked back and forth out of nervous habit, "Are we going to be safe with these people? I mean they're officers and all, but still..."

Ryou bit his lip, nodding as he had his suspicions, "I-I'm sure they'll let us know."

Atem hugged them both. "I won't let anything happen to either of you. I promise. Now, we have to just go about our life like normal. Which means, you two get to enroll in your senior year of high school, while I have a job." Atem smirked.

"Ugh, you know how I hate other people," Yugi wrinkled his nose at knowing he'd have to go back to school. "I'll look out for Ryou though."

Ryou looked down, feeling a little nervous of having to go back to school when he's still trying to get used to having Atem and Yugi as siblings, "O-Ok."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the hotel room. Atem went and looked out, opening it at seeing something. In walked a man with tricolored hair, very similar to Yugi's. He wore jeans and a white tee-shirt. He flashed his badge. "Hi. I'm Yami Sennen, U.S. Marshall. I'm assigned to you all for your protection. We have a new location and house picked out for you all in a small town in Missouri. Ready to go?"

"Yes," replied Yugi curtly, his face impassive although glaring lightly, taking one of Ryou's hands in his own to tug him along as they left the room with their belongings to where their new home would be.

Yami got them on a private jet. Seated there already was a very curvy blonde with long, curly hair. Yami nodded at another man who was also in jeans and a black, tight tee-shirt with wild silver hair. The silver haired man flashed a badge to the three as well.

Ryou nodded while Yugi ignored it all. Yugi just wanted to get there, hoping not to make any friends or anything. He's true to his words of hating other people.

"We'll be arriving there in two hours," assured the blonde woman who's known as Mai.

Yami came over, sitting down by Ryou and Yugi. "Don't worry. No one has ever gotten hurt on my watch." He smiled sympathetically. Inwardly, he just wanted to hug Ryou, he seemed so frail. As for Yugi... well, even though Yami at 23 was the youngest federal Marshall thanks to money, political pull, a photographic memory, and an iron will, Yami had to admit Yugi was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. All he wanted to do was protect Yugi. Well, and tap that ass.

"Don't need your sympathy," said Yugi bluntly, glaring at him.

"T-Thanks, don't mind him," Ryou gave a light smile. "He's usually like that."

Yami nodded. "Trauma affects everyone differently. But, I am here if any of you need anything." He moved off to sit down.

Meanwhile, Atem went to interrogate the white haired man. "Are you sure you can protect my brothers?" He remained polite but stern.

"Do I look like a fucking newbie to this?" barked Akefia in response, narrowing his eyes at him. "To answer your question, yes, I'm more than capable to protect you and your siblings."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "I don't know if you are a "newbie" or not. All I know is that I would die for my brothers, so their safety is more important than your pride."

Akefia rolled his eyes, "Your protection along with your brothers is my top priority. Don't like my methods then piss off."

"Fuck you." Atem said as he went to sit back down by Yugi and Ryou. "You two okay?"

"Heh, all in good time," Akefia muttered to himself, going back to his business.

Ryou nodded while Yugi shrugged. Ryou shows more emotion than Yugi ever will due to what they've experienced.

Yami walked over to his partner. "Akefia, you could try to be nice. These people just witnessed a brutal murder and they know their life is in danger." Yami frowned.

"You use your methods and I'll use mine," glared Akefia in response.

Yami shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Being a dick isn't always the best choice." He sighed. Yami wasn't scared of Akefia, nor would he back down. He would have his partner's back... in fact, he respected Akefia a great deal... but he wasn't going to kiss his ass.

Neither would Akefia agree to Yami's as they've experienced different lives, "I know how it is losing people unlike you. So, you deal with it your way. Don't like how I do things? Well, that's your problem. I might seem like a dick, but at least I'm doing my job."

Yami refused to rise to Akefia's bait. He knew he was doing his job, no matter what Akefia insinuated. Shaking his head, he turned to the blonde. "Mai, what's your role in this?" He sat down next to her.

She glanced up at Yami, smiling lightly, "I'm merely here to help out. Aside from the relocation, I'm supposed to help them find a suitable therapist."

"Make sure they don't see Akefia then." Yami smirked, winking at Mai.

"Oh, I know, hun. He's not the touchy feely type anyways," giggled the blonde, receiving a hateful glare from Akefia which she ignored.

Yami chuckled, his baritone voice filling the jet. Looking over at the three, he sighed, face darkening a bit. "I'm really worried about that one... Yugi." He told her conversationally, but voice lowered.

"Why?" asked Mai, wondering what could've worried him so much.

"He just seems closed off and... angry, hateful. I know it's normal, but he doesn't seem like he should be like that. He looks... adorable." Yami shrugged.

"He's been through hell, Yami. Who knows, he may have been like this beforehand, but you'd have to ask his older brother for details," sighed Mai, uncertain of what to tell him to ease his worries.

Yami nodded, settling back. He kept watching to see if Ryou or Atem would ever be away from Yugi so he could talk to them.

Eventually, Ryou needed to use the restroom on the plane. He excused himself from his brothers, going to where it's located.

Yami got up after seeing Ryou get up. A minute or two later, he got up to "Stand in line" to use the can.

"O-Ok," replied Ryou, standing there, allowing some of his bangs to fall in his face, looking down as he wondered if the officer wanted to question him about stuff.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." Yami said quietly. "I just wanted to know about you, Atem, and Yugi. Has Atem always been overbearing and protective, on the polite side? Has Yugi always been so... angry? He just looks so innocent, I'm not sure if this attitude is because he has suffered trauma, or if it is his normal attitude.

Ryou gave a cold smile, "None of us are so innocent, Mr. Sennen. Atem's always been a great big brother. Yes to both of your questions about Yugi, but he's not that way towards people he actually cares about. He shows his soft side to Atem and I, but he hates everyone else. I'm sorry if I-I can't be much o-of a help in figuring him out."

"No, that's fine. Thank you, Ryou. Is there anything we can do to help you? I read you like hot tea, would you like a cup now?" Yami's face showed true concern.

Ryou nodded, remaining wary around him, "Y-Yes, please."

"Alright." Yami stepped away to the kitchen area to prepare a kettle. He looked at the file, looking for what Yugi and Atem wanted to drink. He remembered the tea with Ryou because he wondered if Ryou would want American or English style tea.

"English style is preferable. Yugi would probably want coco, but maybe offer Atem coffee? I'm not sure what he'd want," informed Ryou before going into the restroom to take a leak.

Yami made a kettle of tea, setting some milk and sugar cubes on the tray. He plugged in the Keurig and made a hot chocolate with that, adding in his special touch of 2 bits of a Hershey bar, a pinch of sugar, and a few marshmallows. For Atem, he popped in a pod of the coffee. Once all was done, he took it to the three.

Ryou had come out of the bathroom, not taking long. He returned to his seat, giving Yami a small smile of thanks as he accepted the tea. Yugi gave a nod, accepting the cup as he drank, thinking it reminded him of how Atem used to make it.

Atem put a couple cubes of sugar in his coffee. "Thank you, Yami. Your kindness is appreciated." Yami just nodded and walked off, grabbing a water for himself and Mai, and grabbing a black coffee, strong, for Akefia. He handed out the drinks and then sat down, re-reading the dossier.

"Thanks," grinned Akefia, drinking his coffee, enjoying the bitter taste.

Mai smiled softly, "Thanks, Yami."

The rest of the flight remained uneventful. Yugi noticed Yami eyeing him, causing him to glare. Akefia eyed Atem a few times, but remained indifferent while looking over his file on them. Mai looked at the files as well, wondering how she'd be able to find the right and best therapist to help the three deal with their issues.

Landing in a small airport, Yami stretched. Picking up his phone, he looked at some text messages. "Okay, I have the address. Looks like it's going to be a house out in the country."

"Cool," said Yugi, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"I-I hope it's nice," blushed Ryou, grabbing his bag as well from the above cargo space.

Atem said nothing, grabbing a small carry on suitcase with wheels. As they walked out of the jet into the airport, they smelled fried catfish from the small restaurant. They could also see a sign saying "Cape Air"

Ryou and Yugi noticed the sign. The two just wanted to get to their new home, get adjusted to it before school would begin in a few days. Yugi grabbed Ryou's hand, guiding him along as they walked.

"Ummm." Yami pulled Atem aside, telling him something. Atem walked up, pulling Ryou and Yugi off to the side.

"Guys, we are in a small, Bible belt town in Missouri. I do not care what you do or who you are. But I do need to give you the facts so you can make a decision. Not everyone is accepting of homosexuality here. Whether you are or not, you will be labeled as such if you hold hands." Ryou and Yugi knew that Atem was gay.

"Don't care, people who don't like it can piss off," huffed Yugi. "I'm just trying to keep Ryou safe."

"It's ok," assured Ryou, nodding to show he understood and heard the information.

Atem nodded. Yami led them to a SUV. "Mai, this is for you and them. Akefia and I will take the Harleys."

Yami slid a leg over the black bike, settling down, slipping a helmet on.

"Alright, I'll meet you two there," she said, helping them stow their cargo into the trunk before letting Ryou and Yugi sit in the back with Atem in front before she sat in the car, putting the key into ignition, ensuring everyone has their seatbelts on before driving off towards the trio's new home.

Yami sped off in the bike, taking lead. Driving over the highway, he turned off of the interstate in just a bit and started going down more two lane highways, until; finally, he went down a country road. Turning into a modest home on about ten acres of land with plenty of trees in the yard,

Yami parked the bike, waiting on the others.

Akefia followed after him until reaching the location. Soon enough, after a bit of driving, Mai reached the location as well. Unlocking the car, she helped the trio get their stuff out of the trunk to head inside of the house.

It was a six bedroom home, one in the basement, two on the first floor, two on the second, and one in the attic. Yami hung back, stating for them to choose their rooms.

"Which one do you want, 'Tem?" asked Yugi, turning to his older brother because he wanted to choose it first.

"Are you and Ry going to share a room or have your own rooms?" Atem asked Yugi.

"There's enough for us to have our own rooms," suggested Ryou. "I'm alright either way."

"Then I'll take a room on the first floor" Atem stated, heading to the back room with his suitcase.

"I'll take the basement," said Yugi, heading downstairs which left one room on the main floor that Atem took along with the one in the attic.

Yami shrugged. "Akefia and I will be sharing a room. So choose, Ryou." He stated gently.

"Mai needs her womanly space." Yami winked at Mai.

Ryou snorted lightly, "Yeah, I know that. Um, I guess whichever spot isn't taken up yet... I don't want to intrude."

"There's a room on first floor, two on the second, and the attic." Yami raised an eyebrow patiently.

"Attic," said Ryou which means Mai would get the one on the second floor, heading up there although Ryou's used to being on his own.

Yami headed to the only other open room, the one on the first floor, using 1 of the two chest of drawers. He pulled out a cot, leaving the bed for Akefia, as Akefia had seniority.

Akefia took the one closest to the wall, sitting down on it after putting his stuff away, "Everything's good here I think. You can go check on the shrimp since you're so worried about him."

Yami just scowled, rolling his eyes. He did use the excuse to head to the basement, knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in," said Yugi, already having stowed all his clothes away, setting his few dumbbells he managed to take with him on a table, putting his phone down as he'd been playing songs by one of his favorite bands called Red, hoping the school they went to would have a gym of some sorts.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked, stepping in but not intruding. "Is there anything you need? We've hung up a sandbag in the laundry room. I read that you like to lift. We also have a library for Ryou." Yami offered.

"Awesome," perked up Yugi at hearing this, putting on his fingerless gloves, beckoning for Yami to show him the way after grabbing his phone, wanting to keep his music going while he worked.

When walking down the stairs, the basement was furnished. After turning left at the stairs, there was a door on the left, and a sliding door at a ninety degree angle facing the other door. Behind the sliding door was the bedroom and a bathroom. Behind the door next to the sliding door was a washer, dryer, storage area, office for the Marshalls, and a punching bag.

Yugi went to the bag hanging up. He placed his phone, grinning as he began to punch. He sang quietly, not caring who's nearby to the song that's on which is Faceless, by Red.

"A voice screaming from within

Begging just to feel again

Can't find who I am without you near me

I'd give anything to live

Cause without you I don't exist

You're the only one who saves me from myself

I abandoned this love and laid it to rest

And now I'm one of the forgotten

I'm not, I'm not myself

Feel like I'm someone else

Fallen and faceless  
So hollow, hollow inside  
A part of me is dead

Need you to live again

Can you replace this

I'm hollow, hollow and faceless" sang Yugi, his voice full of his sadness and anger towards everything that's happened to him and his brother, knowing the one good thing that happened is having Ryou in their lives, continuing to punch away as he hummed the rest of the song, feeling soothed by the hard rock music.

Yami half smiled sadly, slipping quietly out to go make arrangements with Mai and Akefia, make sure they knew their covers, and do any other shopping that needed to be done...

Mai and Akefia did as they needed to do. Mai did most of the shopping, but didn't mind it. She needed to find them a therapist before school began, worried about how the recent events have affected the younger boys out of the trio. Akefia made sure he remembered his cover, wondering if they'd truly be safe from the enemy here. There's no telling if they were tracked or anything. He decided to check the perimeter every so often when he's feeling a spurt of paranoia.

Yami worked on the research and computer end of it, registering them for school and such. Later that evening, he broached the three. "Um... we need to discuss a few options."

"Tell us then," said Yugi, waiting to hear it.

"W-What?" asked Ryou.

"It's your hair... and your eyes... they are an obvious give away. You need to dye your hair or wear a wig, and we have contacts." Atem nodded thoughtfully.

"O-Oh," nodded Ryou, giving it some thought. "Red for me."

"Black," said Yugi, not giving it a moment's thought. "Are the contacts necessary?"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen... but they are also the most exotic and unique. Unfortunately, you need contacts. Ryou can get away without them, but Atem will need them as well."

Yugi pouted, thinking about it, "Any color for the contacts?"

"Hehe, sorry, bro," sweat dropped Ryou, but at least he didn't have to change his eye color at all for this, but he's wanted to have red hair for a while, figuring the change would be good.

"Anything that's normal... brown, blue, and green." Yami stated.

"Hmph, brown," replied Yugi, not really happy about it.

Yami nodded, going to inform Mai. He then finished fixing the books on the school, as well as socials, etc.

Mai would pick up the materials and the contact lenses on her errand run tomorrow. Ryou and Yugi were ok with the classes picked out though they picked out some themselves like how Ryou wanted pottery and Yugi wanted gym time.

Atem went up to Akefia. "Where am I to work?"

"There a job listing here," he handed over a stack of papers. "Yami helped me print them out. Look through them, see what you like, and I'll go with you when it's the right day for interviews."

Atem nodded. Looking them over, he saw one for an accountant. That should be nice, quiet, and easy. Numbers don't lie. Atem showed Akefia that one.

"Hmmm, nice choice," murmured Akefia at noticing what he pulled out. "You'd like the employer."

Atem raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Mai was also in charge of wardrobe, since they would need more clothes than they brought.

"Mai will have your attire set out for you so it'll be ready when you get up in the morning," informed Akefia. "Same goes for your little brothers."

Atem nodded. "Do we have food?"

"Yep, enough for now, but Yami and I'll do a run tomorrow after figuring out your likes and dislikes, favorites and hates when it comes to that," shrugged Akefia. "The file doesn't tell everything about you, but enough for us to be on a need to know basis."

Atem nodded. "Ryou is allergic to strawberries. Yugi has anxiety. Do you have his prescriptions? We only have enough for a week."

"Yep, already scheduled for three months worth by the local pharmacy. They allow you to have that amount," replied Akefia, jotting down notes. "His mental illness is in his file as well as Ryou's."

Atem scowled. He knew they were mental illnesses, but he hated someone he didn't know to call it that. He nodded.

"I can tell you don't like me calling it that. Is there a better term?" he asked, scuffing his leather boot clad feet on the floor out of habit.

Atem looked down. "No. It is what it is. I just feel like it is bad."

"Nope, it's not bad. It happens to anyone," he tried to reassure him. "He's getting the help he needs which includes your support."

Atem shrugged, uncomfortable. "Thanks."

"Heh, don't worry about it, cupcake. Anyways, I'm not here to be your fucking counselor. Mai should be able to find you one tomorrow, but your brothers need it more," informed Akefia, leaning back. "Right now, just get used to your new home, go see the neighbors, whatever."

Atem rolled his eyes. He should've known Akefia was a dick. Turning, he left and went to turn on the tv.

Ryou came down to hang out with Atem in the living room. Yugi's still at it with the punching bag.

"You okay, Ry?" Atem looked at Ryou with concern.

He shrugged, going into the kitchen to put bandages on. He came back when he cleaned up, having hid it because he had cut deep this time, but not enough to be fatal or life threatening.

Atem frowned, not knowing how to help.

"I-It's nothing," assured Ryou quietly, averting his gaze from his step-brother.

Atem sighed, flipping the television on.

Ryou didn't really know how to talk about it either. He had made a cup of tea for himself, sipping it as he read a book.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Yugi had punched the bag until his knuckles bled. He cracked them after he's done, feeling better. He hadn't noticed anyone around, but felt startled when he saw Yami come back down. He went in the bathroom to wash his hands. He knew there would be blood spots on the bag, but oh well.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked worriedly, seeing the blood. He had come down to see if Yugi was hungry.

"Yep, just peachy," replied Yugi, putting his blood stained gloves in the hamper to wash later after finishing to replace the bandages on his knuckles before heading out. "I'm hungry."

"I am not the enemy." Yami muttered dejectedly, following Yugi.

"Give it some time. Maybe I'll come to like you," shrugged Yugi as he had heard him, sighing as he needed his medicine. "Besides, I'm messed up."

Yami frowned. "I did make sure to get some chamomile tea, to try to help you all sleep."

"I also need my medicine," said Yugi. "Atem should have it, but I know we only have enough for the week."

"We've already gotten a 3 month supply ordered. Mai will pick it up tomorrow." Yami told him.

"Good," Yugi said in relief, trotting after Yami until they reached the kitchen.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Atem turned, concerned. "Relax, I ordered pizza." Yami stated, trotting to the door.

"Oh," nodded Yugi, going to sit down while he waited for Yami to come in to join them.

Yami brought in five pizzas. "Pepperoni, supreme, cheese, a veggie pizza, and a pineapple and ham."

Ryou raised a brow, "W-Why so many?"

"There's six of us. You two are teenagers. If there are leftovers, then we have more for tomorrow." Yami shrugged as he grabbed a piece of pineapple and ham.

"Oh, ok," Ryou grabbed a slice of vegetarian.

"Heh, good," grinned Yugi, one who can always be pleased by food sometimes, grabbing a peperoni slice as well.

Akefia grabbed a slice of pineapple and ham while Mai grabbed one of cheese.

Atem grabbed pepperoni as well.

Everyone hunkered down to tuck into their food. Ryou and Yugi ate quietly, wondering how life here would be including if they'd even like it here.

()()()()()

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. The therapist said she would be here at 10. It was 9:58. School started in one week.

Hearing the knock, Ryou rose up to answer it. Yugi's still dozing on the sofa in the living room. Opening the door, he allowed the therapist to come into the house.

The woman had short, dark hair and a kind smile. "Hi. I'm Anzu, the therapist. You must be Yugi. Is Mai here?"

"A-Actually I'm Ryou, Ms. Anzu," corrected the Englishman. "I'll go inform her you're h-here."

Darting upstairs to the second floor, he got Mai's attention to inform her the therapist has arrived. Nodding, she headed back downstairs with him.

Extending a hand towards the brunette, Mai greeted, "You must be Anzu, right? Thank you so much for accepting the job, hun. Hopefully these two won't be too hard to handle."

Anzu was frowning. "My information is wrong. The white haired picture is on Yugi's dossier." She handed them to Mai. "Who is who?"

"The white haired one is Ryou while the star shaped haired one is Yugi," she corrected. "I'm not sure how this mishap occurred, but I'm sorry it did."

Mai then handed the files back, their hands briefly brushing across each other's.

Anzu blushed. "It's okay. I just made a bad impression without meaning to. I apologize, Ryou." Anzu smiled softly.

"It's ok," Ryou gave a small smile in return.

"Should I leave you to it then? I can make you some coffee or offer you something else if you want?" Mai offered the other woman.

"Coffee would be nice. Ryou, can I start with you?" Anzu asked gently.

"Right, I'll go get it," Mai excused herself.

"O-Oh, um, ok," Ryou looked down, moving to sit beside Yugi on the sofa.

"Yugi, could we have the living room, please?" Anzu asked gently, smiling.

"Huh? Wha? Oh, um, sure, lady," mumbled Yugi as he got up to leave the room for the kitchen which left Ryou in there with the therapist.

Anzu spent about an hour with Ryou. She was nice and friendly at the end of the hour, she asked Ryou to get Yugi.

Ryou nodded, leaving the living room. Mai handed Anzu a cup of coffee as Yugi came in. She went back to the kitchen to give them privacy.

"So, how does this work?" asked Yugi, sitting down on the sofa.

"Well, we just talk about anything you want." Anzu sipped her coffee.

"Oh, um, ok then," nodded Yugi, uncertain as to what to talk about.

"What do you like to do?" Anzu encouraged.

"Listen to hard rock and metal music, work out, punch until my knuckles bleed," listed off Yugi. "I like to spend time with my brothers. I hate most people."

Anzu kept an impassive expression. "Everything you say is in confidence. I work with the U.S. Marshalls, so I know what is going on. Have you always been this way, or did this just develop since the Incident?" She asked gently.

"Both," he replied honestly.

Anzu smiled consolingly. "Atem's always been there for you, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he has," agreed Yugi.

"And what about Ryou?" She prodded gently.

"Same as Atem, but I'm like him, being protective over him," replied Yugi. "I don't want Ryou to get hurt."

Anzu nodded. "So, are you ready for the school year?"

"I think so," nodded Yugi. "I don't really how other people will be like, if they'll make fun of me due to my size, or whatever."

"Kids can be cruel," Anzu murmured. "But you have a really sweet personality, when you want to." Anzu winked at Yugi.

"Hehe, yeah," Yugi looked away. "It's just how I am."

Anzu smiled sympathetically. "Well, our time is up for this week. Here's my cell, in case you need to talk before our next meeting. I'll always come here."

"Sure, thanks," Yugi accepted the card, getting up to pad upstairs to the attic to check on Ryou.

Anzu went to find Mai. "Hello, Mai?"

"Hmmm? Oh, are you done with them?" asked the blonde haired woman, stepping out of the kitchen to meet with her.

"Yes." Anzu smiled. "They seem to be reacting well. Do I need to speak to you or other members of the Cobra Unit?" Anzu asked, concern evident in her voice.

"That's good to hear. You can talk to me about it," replied Mai, her attention on Anzu when mentioning the enemy.

"Okay, what do I need to know?" Anzu asked, following Mai into the kitchen.

"Well, they're a nefarious group of criminals that commit crimes worldwide like bombing, shooting, massacre, that type of thing," she explained, her tone hushed in case Yugi, Ryou, or Atem walked by, not wanting them to know about it. "We know most of the members there from past encounters, but it's an ever growing organization. So, some we don't know the identities of."

"You think the Cobra Unit was involved in this one as well?" Anzu asked.

"Yes, we're pretty certain about it," admitted Mai grimly.

"Shit." Anzu cursed quietly. "Those boys are in even more danger. Tell me you had hats on them at the airport when you all landed.

"Yep," replied Mai, not liking it either.

"Good. Shit, shit, shit." Anzu gnawed her lower lip. "I gave them each my card. I'll see Atem tomorrow, as I have to get back to my practice and Akefia told me Atem was on a job interview. See you later, Mai. And..." Anzu grabbed Mai's hand. She had known Mai for about five years, and was very fond of Mai... too fond, she sometimes thought. "Be careful." Her blue eyes were full of worry.

"I always am, Anzu," she said softly, one of her hands rising to cup her face gently. "We're still on for next weekend, right? I mean as long as nothing comes up and you still want to go out."

Anzu blushed. "O...of course I do. I've been interested in you for awhile. I'm glad you finally got the courage to ask me out. It's helpful they put you all in my back yard, as well."

"Aw, I'm glad. I've felt the same towards you for a long time," she admitted, her cheeks blushing a light shade of pastel pink. "Yeah, it definitely makes seeing each other easier."

Anzu reached up and pecked Mai on the cheek before rushing out, grinning like a fool.

()()()()()

"Bring Bakura to me." The long, dark haired male stated, black, hard eyes darting out of a caramel face.

"Yes, sir," replied one of his henchmen, going out into the town to locate the silver haired man who he had to drag back, leaving him at his Master's feet. "Here he is."

"What the hell is this about?" barked Bakura angrily, snapping to his feet as he glared at the man he had been tossed in front of his pet like a piece of meat thrown to the wolves.

"Bakura... so nice to see you again." Zorc hissed, his black pants and black tank top making him look more imposing that his fit, 6'5' figure did alone... which was something.

"Yeah, fuck you too. What do you want with me?" replied Bakura, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Well... we can fuck later if you'd like." Zorc purred. "But for now, I need you to find me three little snitches."

Bakura fell silent except giving Zorc an incredulous look at what he's insinuating, but then after a few long moments of silence he nodded, "What do I need to do?"

"Find them, bring them back to me. They witnesses a rather... messy... deletion by two ex-associates of mine..." Zorc paused, letting the meaning sink in, "so I need to bring them here to... discuss arrangements." Zorc eyed Bakura coolly.

"So, you're going to kill them too?" asked Bakura icily, bristling of having to do this, knowing if he didn't that he'd either be forced or threatened into it.

"I said I was going to discuss arrangements with them..." Zorc stated. "Do you have a problem with that, thief?" Zorc crossed his arms, staring imperiously down at the cranky bastard.

"I'm just a lowly thief. Why would I have a problem with it?" replied Bakura sarcastically.

"Good." He nodded to a henchman, who handed a picture to Bakura of a snowy white haired teen. "His name is Ryou Bakura, ironically." Zorc smirked.

"Alright then," said Bakura, accepting the pictures of the three. "So, I use any means necessary to get them here?"

"Yes. Use Ryou, from the first picture, is my suggestion. He is crazy easy stupid trusting." Zorc murmured.

"I see," muttered Bakura, putting the photos away in one of his duster trench coat's pockets.

Zorc nodded his dismissal. As Bakura was leaving, Zorc called after him, "Oh, I forgot to mention that they are in the witness relocation program."

"Well, fuck my life. Bye, I'll get the brats for you, ok? After that, stay out of my life."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie one! Lol, we managed to finish this chappie after working on this for maybe a day and a half? More or less I suppose, but Capricorn and I tend to work at a steady pace. I think this will be a really fun story although I've teased her about bringing her work into our stories which I don't mind. I find it interesting. Hopefully ya'll liked what happened this time. The next chappie will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	2. Incognito

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Kuro-chan and Capricorn here with the next chappie for Run Away, Little Cobra. Hehes, hopefully ya’ll are liking it so far. Yeah, somehow it turned into a slice of life story, but she and I think it works for this. It’s amazing how long our chappies can be at times. Lol, I think Capricorn and I are incapable of writing a short story. Anyways, enough of me blathering on. We hope ya’ll will enjoy the chappie. Please R&R!

Chapter 2: Incognito

The day they started school. Ryou had dyed his hair red the day before, liking the style of it. Yugi put on the contacts as well as already have dyed his hair black. Ryou wore a blue striped white t-shirt and jeans with a dark blue hoodie and sneakers. Yugi wears a pair of heeled boots, leather pants, a short sleeved purple t-shirt with a panda on it, and his dark blue jacket. The two had their bags slung across their shoulders, waiting for Atem to be ready until they'd head out for school.

Atem came out in a dress shirt, dress slacks, and a dark blue tie. He turned to Akefia. "After we drop the boys off at school, I have my interview." He responded.

"Correct," confirmed Akefia, wearing a pair of dark gray pants, white t-shirt, and crimson blazer.

Atem nodded, hugging Ryou and Yugi. "Be safe." Atem murmured, crawling in the SUV.

"I'll keep him safe," Yugi promise instead, pecking his brother on the cheek before sitting down in the car.

"I-I will," nodded Ryou, seating himself in the car with Yugi.

They were dropped off at a brick building, "Cape Domino High School." Kids were milling outside as a large Cobra looked like it was ready to strike. "Home of the Striking Cobras." Snaked from the tail.

Yugi and Ryou stayed close as they entered. The two had locks lockers on opposite sides of the school. Yugi had his hands in his pockets, tensing as he tried to remain calm around others. He knew Ryou would put on his mask to show there's nothing wrong with him. Yugi envied him for that.

A brown haired girl came up to Yugi. "Hi, I am Serenity." She got into the locker next to him. "I am your Ambassador guide." She smiled gently at him.

"Cool, nice to met you. I'm Heba," he greeted casually, opening his locker to get used to using it, uncertain how other people will be here, hoping they'd be nice like Serenity.

"Hi, Heba. What is your first class?"

He looked at his schedule, "Maths."

Serenity nodded back. Looking at his schedule, she smiled. "Here, I will take you there."

"Oh, um, thanks," replied Yugi, feeling slightly awkward although appreciate the offer so he wouldn't have to deal with people.

Serenity showed Yugi to a class room, stopping to hug a blonde haired boy. "Joey, this is Heba. He is new. Be nice to him."

"Hey," waved Yugi.

A tall brunette sitting in the back rolled his eyes. "Yea, the pup is unruly, Serenity. Why would he obey you?"

"What's that supposed to mean, moneybags?" glared Jonouchi at Kaiba.

"Good," grinned Yugi, liking the unruly type.

"It means you are nothing more than a wild stray dog." Kaiba sniffed. His adopted father had moved here one year ago, because of "tax breaks". His father was the president of Kaiba Corporation, and Seto Kaiba had made it known he had money, he had no time for adolescent drama, and he would be president of Kaiba Corporation one day. He also made it known that he despised the scruffy blonde dog Jonouchi "Joey" Wheeler.

"Aw, but I love being a stray dog," laughed Jonouchi.

"Same here," agreed Yugi, grinning as he felt like he and Joey could become great friends.

Seto huffed, rolling his eyes. Serenity headed on out.

Yugi followed, since she had offered to help him out, leaving Joey and Seto to bicker amongst themselves. At least that's what he thought of it, but he thought those two could be a cute couple. Maybe things would be different here.

Meanwhile, Ryou approached his locker. opening it, he stowed what he didn't need inside. He felt glad wearing long sleeves and pants to hide the numerous amount of markings he had on him caused by himself. He wore his mask since he's become a pro at it at this point.

"Hi. I'm Marik...I'm your student ambassador." A blonde, tanned teen walked up, smiling at Ryou.

Ryou returned the smile although it didn't reach his eyes, closing his locker door to look him up and down once, "A-Ah, I see...."

"So, what's your name? They didn't tell me." Marik smiled. "I love your hair!"

"Aw, thanks. I-I'm Heru," replied the Englishman, extending a hand to him. "Um, you're hot, but I'm sure other people have told you that."

Marik smirked. "I am quite popular, but my boyfriend gets aggravated sometimes when I get hit on. I think he's cuter than me, but don't tell him I said that." Marik winked.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry," blushed Ryou, looking away though nodded. "I won't tell him then."

Marik took a finger and turned Ryou's face toward him and winked. "Hey, it's okay. He doesn't like it, but he's used to it. He's just...crazy. And I'm crazy about him, but I can appreciate beauty, even if I don't sample it." He winked again.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm just broken, but thanks," he gave him another smile, grabbing his bag before heading to his first class which is English.

Marik walked beside him. "Do you have a cell phone?" Marik asked. The Marshalls had given them each a new phone with a new number.

"Yep," said Ryou, wondering why the blonde's being so nice to him.

"Can I see it? I'll put my number in it. As your Ambassador, I'm your guide around here, kind of a built in friend." He smiled.

"O-Ok," agreed Ryou, handing it over.

Marik grinned, typing his number in and putting it back into Ryou's hand. "Hey, looks like we have the same class." Marik said as he followed Ryou into the classroom.

"Heh, didn't know you'd be bringing the new kid with you," said Marik's boyfriend, Malik as he walked over. "Hi, I'm Malik."

Ryou gave a small smile, "Hey."

The two shook hands before taking seats.

Marik smiled. "He has our English class. By the way, are we going to the lake this weekend?" Marik asked Malik.

"Yep, I made sure Isis wouldn't be there since we do share it," replied the other blonde with pineapple styled blonde hair and maroon eyes. "Nice, hopefully we can be friends."

“I'd like that," replied Ryou, inwardly glad he had been able to mask the winces when walking due to some of the recent deep cuts that he's had to heavily bandage and stitch up, glad that he knows how to stitch up wounds.

"You wanna come?" Marik asked. "It's a big place. You can bring a friend, boyfriend, anything like that. I think Joey's coming, don't know about who else."

"I'd have to clear it with my older brother. My younger brother might want to go, but...um, he's kind of different compared to most people," explained Ryou.

"Sure...just let us know." Marik grinned, then the bell rang and the teacher started class.

After class, Ryou gathered his stuff. He had his soft red locks in a loose ponytail tied with an emerald ribbon. While walking in the hallway, he accidentally bumped into someone. He staggered back a step, wincing although corrected his balance.

"S-Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," spluttered out Ryou, blushing a little out of embarrassment.

"Watch where the fuck you're going." The wild haired teen said. Looking the red head up and down, he raised an eyebrow.

"I-I said sorry," grimaced Ryou, backing off slightly from him. "I d-don't know what y-your problem is."

"Eh...sorry. I'm having a bad day. I'm an asshole, and I'm new here, and everyone is being a dick. Name's Bakura." The white haired teen held out a hand to shake, his leather jacket and blue jeans both old and worn.

"Heru," he replied, still wincing a bit. "I'm sorry you're not having a good day."

"You okay? You're wincing." Bakura noticed. He was studying the teen. Yes, the eye and hair color were wrong, but those would be changed. Yes, the name would be changed. Could he be so lucky so quick?

"Nothing for you to worry about," he muttered, shifting on his feet nervously as he didn't want others to know.

"Names Bakura. You sure? Somebody beat ya the fuck up or something? I can kick their ass. Nobody needs to fuck with us new people." Bakura grumbled.

"Nope, you can kick my ass if you want. I cut myself," he told him simply, none of the smiles he gave reached his eyes at all except whenever he’s around Yugi or Atem.

"Fuckin' cool." Bakura whistled lowly. "Me too. Wanna cut sometime together?"

Ryou blinked in surprise at this response, thinking about it before replying, "During break between classes or during lunch? We can always use the bathroom or go out back."

"Let's do lunch. More time, just in case we cut deep. I got bandages and shit. Cool, this shithole town may not be so bad after all." He grinned and walked off. "See ya at lunch."

"The feeling is mutual," he blushed, watching him leave. "Right, see you then."

()()()()()

After Maths class, Yugi walked around the halls. He hoped to find the gym since he had it after lunch. Somehow, he ran into someone, causing him to fall flat on his butt. He grunted, glaring at whoever caused him to fall.

A blonde haired man with blue eyes, wearing black biker boots, blue jeans and a white tee shirt, with black wristbands on, held out a hand. "I am so sorry." The baritone voice was unmistakable.

Yugi blinked, ignoring the offered hand as he stood up, "Who are you?"

"Tristan. I am new here. Can you show me around?"

"I'm new here too," replied Yugi, averting his eyes slightly as he clenched his hands slightly to ease his feeling of anxiousness washing over him with the social interaction.

"Oh, here, you dropped something." Tristan picked up a piece of paper, whispering as he stood to full height. "It's me, Yami." He handed the paper to Yugi.

Yugi blushed, hoping he hadn't been caught eyeing him appreciatively, nodding once, "Oh, um t-thanks?"

"No problem. Well, hope to see you around." Tristan smiled and walked off.

"Holy Ra, he's hot," muttered Yugi, hoping the other male hadn't heard him as he trotted off to class and eventually lunch.

At lunch, Tristan walked up to Yugi. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure, I'm not stopping you," replied Yugi, having bought a sandwich, apple, and a decaf soda.

Tristan sat down. Pulling out a sandwich from a brown bag, he took a bite. Whispering lowly he said, "You doing all right?"

"As good as I can," shrugged Yugi, chomping down on his apple. "I think Ry found a friend so that's why he's not in the lunchroom."

Yami nodded. "I have PE last hour. Weightlifting. You?" He asked, conversationally again.

"Same," chirped Yugi excitedly. "Can't wait."

"Me too. I love to lift." Yami grinned. About then a couple girls came up. "Can we sit here?" One was Serenity.

"Um, yeah," replied Yugi nervously, not liking being around a lot of people.

Serenity smiled, sitting down a tray. "This is Tea."

Tea smiled, nodding, "Hey."

"Hi," replied Yugi, wearing a guarded expression around the new people.

"So, do you both like it here? Are you doing okay?" Serenity asked.

"Yup," Yugi replied with a short answer, focusing on eating his lunch, trying to not look at 'Tristian' even though he knows its Yami and he's really hard to ignore.

"Yes, so far everyone has been really nice." Yami replied.

"Mmmhmm," murmured Yugi in agreement, hoping to leave the cafeteria soon, but when he finished eating he tossed his stuff in the trash before leaving, not telling anyone why as he didn't like being around a lot of people, leaning against a wall as he breathed, a strained look on his face could be visible though he hid it thanks to his bangs.

Yami came out about a minute later. Looking around to verify no one was in the hall, he crouched down, holding out a soda. "You forgot your medicine in the car." He whispered as he handed Yugi a bottle, then walked off.

Yugi grimaced, accepting it as he took one of the pills, dry. He didn't say anything to Yami, not able to right now because he's trying to breathe. He grabbed Yami's hand, tugging him to the gym room with him. He needed to blow off some steam.

Yami raised his eyebrows slightly, but agreed, following the chibi.

"Sorry, couldn't help dragging you off with me," winked Yugi.

Yami just looked confused at the teen. Yesterday he was all mad at the world and standoffish, then today he is more friendly. Chuckling, he just shook his head. "It's fine. Wanna lift?"

"Hehe, I'm kind of crazy," Yugi sweat dropped, but nodded.

Yami led the way to the weight room. This school took their football team seriously, and the weight room showed it. Yami went over to a bench press station and looked at Yugi. "I'll spot you?"

"Sure," shrugged Yugi, cracking his knuckles, grabbing a pair of his fingerless leather gloves he normally has on, going at it as he moved underneath to lay down on the bench before lifting it up and down to his chest before raising it back up with a little difficulty, but not much in the means of having to put it back up right away. "I might be short, but I'm fun sized I guess. Small packages mean more need to be strong."

Yami smiled gently. "I guess so. Or, sometimes, they are just precious and need to be protected more." Blushing, realizing what he said, he cleared his throat and looked away. Some football type players walked in about then, along with a coach as the bell rang. "Well, gotta get to 6th hour. See ya back here in 8th, Heba." Yami cleaned the station really quickly and grabbed his backpack, waiting for Yugi.

Yugi followed out, wondering if Ryou is ok.

Earlier, during lunch, Ryou went out back to meet up with Bakura.

Bakura smirked, smoking a cigarette. "You came."

Ryou huffed, "W-Why wouldn't I?"

"Dunno...ya might be scared." He purred, eyeing the redhead.

"Nope, I'm just broken," he gave a cold smile, taking off his hoodie and shirt to show the stitch work, pulling out his pocket knife. "I know how to stitch wounds if you want or need me to do it."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Well, fuck me...you are experienced. Heh." Bakura took off his jacket and t-shirt, showing a myriad of scars. He pulled out a switchblade. "Thanks, I know how too." He winked.

"Yeah," nodded Ryou, sitting on the ground to make a few slices in his left upper arm, ignoring the hot sex god next to him.

Bakura hissed as the pain sizzled down his arm, his life in the thin red river that drizzled towards his elbow.

Ryou watched as if mesmerized by watching the trickle of red. Though he watched with a dead inside stare, not caring if it were creepy, continuing to cut his arms.

"Make sure not to cut too deep...Stitches only go so far if you nick an artery." Bakura noted, watching the red head out of the corner of his eye. ‘Could this really be Ryou?’

"I've done that before when trying to kill myself," he replied to that, just doing little nicks enough to trickle the red liquid.

"Why the hell ya wanna kill yourself? I mean, I don't know you, but you are fuckin sexy." Bakura eyed the young teen.

"I see no point in living as a broken doll," replied Ryou somberly, still cutting himself. “Besides, I suffer from severe depression. My family died a long time ago... I don't really know why I'm telling you any of this."

Bakura eyed the teen. He had no reason to care, in fact, if Ryou was dead, Zorc would have an easier time. Bakura weighed all this before choosing his next words carefully. "Well, hell. Sorry for a shitty life. Bunch of fuckers are going to the lake, wanna go? I mean, we can hang together, hell, act like boyfriends if ya want, so no one bothers you."

"Hmm, tempting," murmured Ryou, looking down for his red locks to hide his face as he cleaned up, putting on fresh bandages, reapplying the ones all over his chest covering the stitches, not caring if he saw the deep cuts . "Or we could go somewhere else."

"Aw, hell...I like that idea better, Princess." Bakura smirked. "You are sexy, so, hell, let's enjoy the time we got. You gonna be able to get away from your guardians?"

Ryou pouted, "I'm not a princess, but yeah I can get away just fine."

"Cool. I will pick you up...I know where we can go to get to know each other better. We'll leave after school tomorrow?"

"Yep, don't be late," smirked Ryou, finishing up banding his self-inflicted wounds before putting on his shirt and jacket, leaving Bakura to go meet up with Yugi and Yami.

()()()()

Atem waited in the car for the interview, saying nothing. The last few days went by in a blur with the relocation.

Akefia drove him there of course. When they arrived, Akefia went with him inside where Ishizu would be waiting for them.

"Hmm? Ah, it's you," said the dark haired woman when seeing Akefia walk in with the person she's supposed to interview. "So, you want to work here?"

He worried his lower lip, worried about his brothers. "Yes, I would." Atem said politely.

"Have you worked before?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Atem responded politely.

"Good," she murmured, looking at his resume which Akefia had printed out for her. "I see you have the right requirements based on your past job experience. You'll begin next Monday where I’ll inform you of what needs to be done."

"Thank you." Atem smiled, before heading out with Akefia.

"You're welcome. I look forward to having you here," she gently smiled as they departed.

"Heh, told you that you'd get it," smirked Akefia as they slipped back into the car as he drove Atem back home. "Your brothers will be back when we return."

Atem nodded. "Something is badly wrong with Ryou, but I don't know what it is." He sighed, looking out the window.

"I've seen it before," said Akefia to see if he could help, just because he's a dick doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart. "He’s a teenager; he's experienced hell before being adopted by you guys. All you can really do is be there for him, give him the love and support he needs, and make sure he takes anti-depressants."

"Yea...maybe Anzu can prescribe some for him." Atem sighed.

"Don't push him too much," advised Akefia during the ride home. "He might pull out of this slump or not. From his file, he lost his entire family and saw it happen. He might be blaming himself."

"But I have to protect him." Atem muttered miserably, head in his hands.

"I know, Atem," he sighed. "Just take it slow."

Atem sighed in frustration, gripping his fists.

"Your brother is with him during the day so relax. He'll get the help he needs," sniffed Akefia at seeing his state.

Atem nodded, staring bleakly out the window.

After several minutes, maybe twentyish, they arrived back at home base. The two entered the house, curious as to how things went for the others.

Atem looked for Ryou and Yugi. "How was..." He skidded to a stop, confused at the blonde haired, blue eyed man standing in the living room.

"It's Yami," Yugi told him. "He disguised himself too."

"Yep," chirped Ryou, giggling at their older brother's reaction. "Your face is priceless.'

Atem playfully scowled. He felt better knowing protection was at the school.

"So, apparently one of our ambassadors is having a get together at a lake," piped up Yugi. "I think Ryou's going too. Marik said we could bring someone with us."

Ryou nodded, but had different plans, feeling grateful his younger brother would cover for him, "yep, it's going to be a lot of fun."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie two! Hehes, yeah somehow chappie two become so long I needed to break it up into multiple chappies. I don’t mind it. It just goes to show we can’t do short stories or chappies. Lol, we hope ya’ll enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	3. Marionette

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Kuro-chan and Capricorn here with the next chappie for Run Away, Little Cobra. Hehes, we hope everyone is still enjoying the story so far. I know we sure are, but then again it’s obvious due to us writing this lovely piece of epicness and doom. We hope ya’ll enjoy the chappie. Please R&R!

Chapter 3: Marionette

Atem looked at Yugi and Ryou. "Um...do we know anyone who is going? I'm worried about you all."

Yami piped up. "I'm going too." Yami smiled.

Yugi pouted, glomping Yami,”I wanted to invite you. You spoil all the fun."

"Um, well this is a new place, 'Tem. I already invited someone," murmured Ryou, hoping he wouldn't be found out, going upstairs to grab his voodoo doll, Necorfear, before coming back to settle down on a pillow, doing some stitch work as he also gave Yugi his Kuriboh to work on since he knew it helped his anxiety.

"You're sweet, Ry," said Yugi softly, accepting his creation he's been working on for a bit, but pulled out his phone to text Marik to see if he can invite his big brother too to ease his worries.

Yugi moved though so he's now sitting on Yami after he fell to the ground from the glomp, keeping him staying put for ow.

"Is he gonna b a stick n the mud? We having beer." was the response.

"Doubt it," texted Yugi. "He wants to make sure we're safe."

"If he's cool, then yea. The lake house holds 20"

"eep, thanks Mar!" texted Yugi before stowing his phone away, grinning impishly. "You can come with, 'Tem."

Yugi added, "Oh, yeah you're staying under me for a bit, Yam. Hehe, he's fun to play with..."

Yami blushed, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. Atem turned to Akefia. "That should be okay, right?"

Ryou watched the tv while touching up Necrofear. Yugi giggled, remaining settled on Yami’s lap.

"Yep, knock yourself out," grinned Akefia, leaning back casually.

Atem nodded. He felt better, knowing his brothers were going to be safe, and making new friends. He just shook his head at Yugi. Maybe Yami was good for him. He hadn't seen him so...normal...in such a long time...

Yugi played with a strand of Yami's hair absently, having fun. He had needed to adapt to this new place and life. He thought seeing the therapist had helped. He also did like Yami. His personality switched because like he said he is crazy in a way. Plus, he doesn't show his 'normal' self unless he feels comfortable.

Yami smiled. Yugi seemed like a typical teen, he hoped this would continue.

It would since Yugi does feel oddly comfortable around Yami. He poked his cheek lightly.

"Hmmm?" Yami looked at Yugi questioningly.

"I like you," grinned Yugi.

"I like you too, Yugi." He grinned.

"Good," blushed Yugi, going back to his stitch work.

Yami adjusted Yugi on his lap and settled in, watching the movie. Ryou got a text, "Still g2g 2morro?" It was listed as "Bakura"...how Bakura got his phone, Ryou didn't now.

Ryou texted back, "Change of plans, let's head to the lake. My older brother and younger are going there too. So, I can't get away unless we go there first."

"K. we can get away either way."

"Good, going to the lake first will be the best option," texted back Ryou before adding. '"Remember to bring the knives or whatever else you want to use."

"K" was his response.

Ryou stowed his phone away when they finished, going back to his stitch work, humming a tune he recalled his mother had sung to him when she had been alive.

Atem smiled at hearing a hum. "I'm going to go get something to drink." He brought back hot chocolate, hot tea,

"You look happy," noted Akefia.

"Humming" Atem mouthed, nodding at Ryou.

"What does that mean?" asked Akefia with a puzzled expression.

Atem pulled Akefia to the side. "Ryou is humming...it makes me happy."

"Why?" asked Akefia, curious although still puzzled.

"He sounds happy." Atem stated simply.

"Good," nodded Akefia, settling down, guessing his adjustment seemed to be going better than planned.

"Yes. However, I do wonder when the other shoe will drop. Teens are resilient, especially these two, but still..." Atem’s eyes clouded with worry

"Why ya talking about us as if we're not in the room?" asked Yugi.

"Damnit, Yugi, your hearing is too good." Atem sighed, as he had been whispering to Akefia.

"So?" huffed Yugi, glaring lightly. "Didn't answer my question. Grr"

"Because I worry about you, now shush." Atem winked playfully at his baby brother.

"Nope," Yugi stuck his tongue out at him. "I worry about you too, big brother."

"I am fine, little brother." Atem frowned playfully at Yugi.

"You're such a liar," pouted Yugi.

Atem shook his head and headed into the kitchen with a, "Gonna start dinner."

"Ok," nodded Yugi, remaining on Yami.

Akefia walked in, following Atem.

Atem started pulling out rice, vegetables, chicken, shrimp. He looked at Akefia. "I'm making stir fry...vegetarian and regular."

"I'll help," replied Akefia, getting out a cutting board.

"Thanks." Atem stated, starting to warm the pan as he started mixing spices in a small glass bowl

"Don't mention it," shrugged Akefia, chopping up all the veggies before bringing them over to put into the pot.

Atem poured a bit of olive oil in before nodding to Akefia to drop the veggies in.

"I don't think we needed that much oil," sweat dropped Akefia, putting the veggies in. "Next time, use less."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "I do this all the time, but I will try that next time." Atem bristled a bit.

"Same here," smirked Akefia, stirring the pot.

Atem huffed, finishing the spice rub and starting to coat the shrimp, saying nothing.

"What type of spices do you use?" he asked curiously.

"Curry, Oregano, and ASS." Atem responded calmly.

"Alrighty then," murmured Akefia, frowning as he just stirred the pot every once in a while.

"ASS...Atem's Special Spices. It's a combination I came up with about ten years ago." Atem chuckles after seeing Akefia frown. Atem handed a bottle to Akefia marked "ASS".

"Riiight," nodded Akefia, going on with the stirring although feeling a little awkward.

Atem smirked quietly in victory.

Akefia paid no mind to him. They worked silently on the meal until about twenty or thirty minutes later the meal had been finished, awaiting the others to come into the kitchen to get plates and cutlery, not having any rule as to where they ate though.

Yami poked Yugi gently in the ribs. "Dinner's ready." He couldn't really move since he had become Yugi's armchair.

"Hmm? Oh, ok," replied Yugi, not noticing he had dozed off for a bit, getting off of Yami to go get some food.

Yami smiled, shaking his head. "Coming Ryou?" He asked the slender teen.

"Maybe," replied Ryou quietly.

Yami set down next to Ryou. Something about the quiet, slender teen tugged at many people's hearts. "Look, I don't know what you are going through, so I can't say I know. But...I'm here, if you want to talk." Yami's eyes shone with concern.

"Um, thanks? I-I don't really know what you could do," he admitted honestly, not wanting to hurt anyone although he didn't know how anyone could help, inwardly grimacing as he knew no one could fix him.

Yami smiled. "Just know there are people that want to help." Yami smiled gently at Ryou and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know," he muttered, looking down.

"Wanna go get some food?" Yami asked gently.

Ryou shook his head, "Maybe later."

Yami smiled softly and went to the kitchen to get some food.

Yugi came out, giving Ryou some of the regular stir fry while Yugi had the vegetarian one. He knew Ryou didn't like it when others tried giving him help, knowing people can be idiots sometimes.

"Here, eat," said Yugi sternly, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Ryou sighed, "Be lucky that you're cute."

"Heh, nope I'm adorable," smirked Yugi, sitting beside him as he ate.

Ryou shook his head, having no words for this, but gave a grateful smile. He knew when he didn't feel like others understood, Yugi did.

()()()()()

Bakura walked into the school the next day. He had some head shots of Yugi & Atem, so he was going to try to figure out how to find those fuckers... if he determined that Heru was really Ryou. But, it was looking promising.

Ishizu had driven Marik in today. She didn't care about her brother's sexuality, but as long as he's happy that's what matters. When arriving to the school, she parked.

"Alright, have fun," she said to him, unlocking the doors.

"Hi Marik!" Serenity stated, smiling and waving at him as she jogged up to the car.

"Hello, Serenity," greeted Ishizu, glancing at her with a kind smile.

"H...hi." Serenity blushed, waving at Ishizu. She had always thought Ishizu was beautiful. Yea, she was beautiful...but, for some reason she was single. About then Honda's arms snaked around her waist as he kissed her neck. Serenity jumped, startled.

Ishizu maintained her composure, but felt disappointed at seeing Honda with her. She had hoped this would be the time she'd catch her on her own to see if she could ask her out even if it weren't a date it would be nice to get to know her.

"Well, I should head off to work. I'll see you later. I'll pick you up on time today, Marik,” she said the first part to Serenity, but the last part to her brother.

Serenity looked confused, "I thought we were going to the lake this afternoon?"

"We are, but Marik still gets picked up on time," she said smoothly. "He has to help prepare things with me until the rest arrive."

"Oh, okay. See ya later!" Serenity smiled, waving and walking off, her ponytail bobbing as Honda snaked a hand around her waist.

Ishizu put up the window, sighing as she closed her eyes to send a prayer to the gods, opening her eyes again before heading off for work.

Inside of the school, Yugi and Ryou walked in. The two went to their lockers.

Yami pulled up on his motorcycle, parking it and taking off his helmet. Grabbing his bag, he headed in. Stopping, he saw the white haired man walking in. Something about him set off alarm bells in his head.

Ryou sighed, impatient for Bakura to come by. He hoped that Yugi, Yami, and himself wouldn't be found out. He did like Bakura, but there's something about him he can't just put his finger on.

Bakura walked up to Ryou. "How ya doin' Princess?" He smirked. "Ready for the fuckin' lake?"

"Just peachy," replied Ryou, giving him a small smile. "Oh yes."

Bakura smirked. "See ya later." He smacked Ryou's ass lightly, walking off.

Ryou blushed, watching him leave. He went to class, excited for tonight.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie three! Hehes, hopefully ya’ll liked it. The next chappie of this will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Kuro-chan and Capricorn here with the next chappie for Run Away, Little Cobra. Hehes, this is turning out to be an amazing story. I’m glad she and I began working on this while we were almost done with The Good Life which is still ongoing even though it’ll be finished soonish. We hope ya’ll enjoy the chappie. Please R&R!

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Yugi tapped his foot waiting for Yami. Though he yelped when a certain white haired male slammed him against the lockers.

About then Yami showed up. "What the fuck is going on?" Anger was etched on his face at Yugi being slammed against the lockers

"Um, I don't know. This crazy fucker just jumped me out of nowhere," said Yugi warily, eyeing Bakura suspiciously.

Bakura shrugged. Yami walked up to him, shoving his shoulder. "What the fuck is your problem, picking on someone else?"

Bakura growled, "I was fuckin' playing, shitcock. Don't fuckin' touch me."

Yugi didn't hesitate, punching Bakura, hard, "Hehe, thanks for distracting him."

Bakura spit blood, eyeing Yugi up and down. "Nice, Shrimp." He walked off, spitting once more at Yami's feet. Yami glared after Bakura, then looked to Yugi.

Yugi looked around, making sure they were alone before going up on his tippy toes in front of Yami to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Bitch had it coming," he muttered, talking about Bakura. "No one calls you names around me or they get punched."

Yami looked shocked, blinking. He raised an eyebrow, smiling. "And I was wanting to punch him to protect you."

"I can punch and kick just fine on my own," he smirked. "Besides, he was being an ass towards you."

"Uh...he shoved you into the lockers." Yami looked confused.

"I know, but that's nothing," he pointed out.

The bell rang. Yami shook his head, "See ya later." He headed off and then scooted off to the roof, where he could be alone. He dialed a number on his phone. "C'mon...c'mon...pick up the phone, Mai..."

"This is Mai speaking. Need something, hun?" asked Mai, having seen her caller ID.

"Yea, what the hell is going on? Two days ago, Yugi is all like, no, go away, I hate everyone...last night he sat on me, then today he pecked me on the lips and tried to defend my honor. What the fuck is going on?"

"Hmm, well he's probably comfortable around you," suggested Mai. "He needed to get a sense of you first to see if he could be himself around you without getting hurt again."

Yami frowned. "Teenagers are weird, emotions are weird. I mean, are we allowed to get involved? Is it a good idea?" Yami sighed in frustration.

"Yep, you're allowed to get involved," assured Mai. "It might help keep him safe too if you want to think of it that way, you know the closer the better."

"Unless I get too close and am blindsided," Yami mumbled. "Ra, he is 17...what am I supposed to do?" He growled, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"You won't be blindsided," she scoffed. "Get as close as you want, Yam. trust yourself more."

Yami frowned, but nodded. Slipping his phone in his pocket, he headed to class.

Later, after class, during lunch, Yugi sat by himself. He noticed Ryou went out back again. He hoped the whitette would be ok due to knowing his condition.

Yami walked up. "Hey, can I sit with you?" Looking around, he wondered where Ryou was.

"Don't need to ask," replied Yugi, eating a sandwich. "Ryou went to go meet up with his friend."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "You like him?" Yami asked as a couple of girls walked by, giggling and blushing as they looked at the two.

“Haven't met him yet nor has Ryou given me a name. He's probably too nervous I or you would hate him," shrugged Yugi, ignoring the females.

"We have to meet him...for obvious reasons." Yami whispered as Serenity and Honda walked by.

"Hi guys!" She waved.

Yugi shrugged, "I'd advise staying out of his business, but whatever, cupcake. Hey, Serenity."

She grinned and they walked on. Yami leaned over, "It's our job to make sure you are safe. ALL of you."

"Look, Ryou has taken this worse than Atem and I. He cuts and sometimes tries to kill himself. He's done it in the past," sighed Yugi. "He doesn't think anyone really understands except me. I had been the one to be there for him, but if he has a friend it means this person does the same thing like Ry.. He probably won't be happy with me telling you this, but he's not gonna do it on his own even if he wanted to tell you at all."

Yami paled slightly. "You don't do that too, do you?" Geez, emotions are fucktards sometimes, Yami thought.

"Well, Ryou witnessed his family die in front of him," informed Yugi in a whisper, shaking his head. "No, I don't because I have stuff to keep my inner demons away most of the time, but when it doesn't then... well, I ain't going to tell you any details yet. Maybe later."

Yami frowned, shaking his head. "This is all fucked up." He mumbled, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You're telling me. I did tell you I'm crazy,” he pointed out, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Not that." Yami rolled his eyes. About then, a voice sang in his ear...

"We are gonna have a lit weekend!"

Yami looked over to see Serenity giggling as one of the blonde twins, Yami couldn't keep them straight, was talking to her.

"Yep," grinned Yugi, having plans to pretty much make Yami hot and bothered while at the lake later.

Yami smiled. "You riding on the bike with me?"

"Heh, sure," smirked Yugi, not minding it.

Yami nodded. The bell rang and Yami grabbed his stuff, throwing away his trash before heading to his next class with a, "See ya in gym." over his shoulder.

Meanwhile, behind the school, Ryou had met up with Bakura again.

"Hey, Princess. Wanna do some lines?" He pulled out his switchblade again.

"Sure, but if I'm a princess then what are you supposed to be?" pouted Ryou, taking out his pocket knife.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare." Bakura grinned, cutting on his leg this time, in one of the holes of his jeans.

Ryou scowled, "Um, if you didn't realize it, peaches, but yeah you're not my nightmare. I've already see that. Besides, you're too adorable to be one."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Oh, you are the innocent one. If you weren't, we would be doing more pleasurable things to be drawing blood than just knives." He chuckled darkly.

"Why don't we?" asked Ryou bluntly, glaring lightly at him. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not so innocent, 'Kura."

Bakura walked up, towering over Ryou. "Princess," he growled lowly, "you don't wanna walk down this path, cause there is no coming back from it." Bakura positioned his lips mere inches from Ryou's.

"Good," he kissed him, knowing he didn't want to go back when he's made up his mind, not having anyone who's shared cutting with him before or even spent time doing it while watching each other, pulling back when he needed to breathe. "I'm not going back then. I prefer to move forward."

Bakura grabbed Ryou, slamming him against the brick so that Ryou saw a bit of stars from the impact, kissing Ryou hard, gripping Ryou's hips. Pulling back, eyes wild, he hissed, "You want to go down this road?"

Ryou felt dazed from the impact, but recovered. He moaned lightly from the kiss, feeling a little dizzy.

"Yes," replied Ryou firmly. "I do."

Bakura pushed him on the wall, kissing his neck, biting to draw blood. Luckily, the bite was below the shirt line.

"Mmm, Bakura, that feels good," he moaned, pressing up against him, shivering at the sensation.

"Heh..." The bell rang. "Later, Princess." Bakura winked, slipping on his shirt and leaving.

"Damn it, you're such a tease," he grumbled, putting on his shirt and hoodie, heading off since he didn't want Yugi or Yami to worry about him too much.

()()()()()

At the end of the day, after the final bell rang, the kids tumbled out of school, ready for the first weekend after school. Serenity waited under a tree for everyone else.

Ishizu had driven in to pick up Marik. They needed to prepare the lake place for the gathering of his friends. Noticing he didn't come out right away, she got out of her car, locking it before approaching Serenity when spotting her.

"Hello Serenity," greeted the Egyptian woman. "Have you seen my younger brother?"

Serenity blushed, but smiled. "No, I was waiting for everyone here. I...uh, do you know that he invited a bunch of people?"

"Yes, I'm aware of it. He had to receive Isis's and my permission," she smiled lightly. "If you have time away from your boyfriend you may seek me out."

Serenity smiled. "You are really nice." About then, Yami walked out with Yugi and Ryou.

Yugi stayed close to Yami, clinging to him like a baby koala. He liked being cute when he's comfortable with someone. Besides, Yami's hard not to be a goof around. Ryou stood off to the side, looking forward to seeing Bakura. Shortly after, the others arrived as well.

Bakura slunk up, standing off to the side.

Ryou walked over to him and glomped him with a grin on his lips, "Hi."

"Hey." Bakura said, slinging an arm over Ryou's shoulders in a very territorial way. Yami raised an eyebrow, lightly nudging Yugi with his arm.

Ryou nuzzled him affectionately, "Have fun with class?"

"Um, I guess that's Ry's friend," shrugged Yugi. "I don't know. Go ask him."

Bakura nodded. Marik walked up. "Hey Ishizu, ready to go?"

"Yes," confirmed Ishizu, heading off with her brother and Malik to prepare the place while the rest would arrive there after some travel.

Yami looked at Yugi. "Heba, wanna ride on my bike?"

"Yep," agreed Yugi, blushing as he hoped he hadn't messed up.

Yami played it off as well, hoping no one else had noticed. Bakura pulled out a cigarette as Serenity smiled and offered two seats in Honda's truck.

"I got my bike." Bakura informed them, handing a helmet to Ryou.

Yugi hopped on Yami's bike after he got on, beating himself up in his mind as he felt so stupid for letting it slip. He just held onto Yami's waist, allowing a few tears to fall down his cheeks as he hoped he hadn't totally blown it.

'I'm so stupid,' he thought to himself.

Yami started the engine, waiting for someone to lead. Bakura slid on his bike as Serenity and Honda jogged to his truck.

"I'm sorry if I fucked things up," Yugi said quietly, feeling like crap.

"You didn't. Play along and it will be fine." Yami patted Yugi's hands around him.

"Thanks," replied Yugi, though still beating himself up about it as he fell silent, just waiting until they arrived at the place.

Serenity and Honda headed out. Yami motioned for Bakura to go, as Ryou had climbed on the bike behind Ryou. Bakura looked to Ryou.

"What?" he asked the silverette.

Bakura shrugged and took off, following Serenity. Yami fell in behind, following Bakura.

After a while, everyone reached the lake house. Yugi got off of Yami’s bike, while Ryou got off of Bakura’s bike, heading inside. Atem, Akefia, Jonouchi, Seto, and the rest had arrived there as well.

Bakura followed Ryou while Yami grabbed Yugi's hand, preventing him from going inside. "Hey, wait."

"Um, why?" asked Yugi nervously, looking away from him.

Yami bent down, kissing Yugi gently and tenderly, closed lips. Pulling back, he smiled gently. "Stop beating yourself up. We'll be fine." Seto had already walked in as Atem was grabbing luggage.

Yugi touched his lips, eyes wide in shock, "O-Ok."

Akefia helped Atem of course, not wanting him to do all the work himself. Jonouchi trotted in behind Seto.

"C'mon in, there is a bit more of a surprise...something I didn't tell you." Yami tugged Yugi in.

"What is it?" Yugi asked curiously, following him.

Yami took him into the room. "Well, some of us may have been keeping a few things from you..." Looking over at Ishizu, he nodded. "This is Ishizu, she is one of our agents as well. Marik and Malik are in the program. Seto is an agent, with Joey and Serenity in the program. Honda is an agent as is Bakura."

"Oh," Yugi didn't really know how to react from this news. "I see."

"Yea, we couldn't really say in school. The school is normal, we all transferred in at different times. So, yea, that's kinda why we invited ya so quickly." Marik grinned, pushing Malik down and sitting on his lap.

Malik smirked, wrapping his arms around him while rubbing up against him.

"Yep, but now you know," said the spiky blonde haired male.

"Oh," nodded Yugi, looking over at Ryou who shrugged as he also felt nonplussed by the news, not expecting it either.

Seto huffed. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way and I can drop the silly act, I'm going to check the perimeter. Please, dog, try to stay out of the trash." He rolled his eyes, walking out.

"Nope, I’m gonna follow you, Master," Jonouchi replied, grinning like a fool as he followed Seto outside.

"I'm supposed to watch you, not have you follow me. Go away." Seto frowned once outside, pulling out his gun and putting it on his belt holster. "There are plenty of agents inside."

Jonouchi pouted, "Nope, gonna follow you. It's safer than you being out here alone." be

Seto rolled his eyes. "I have been protecting you for six months. In six months, you just keep getting more annoying." He shook his head.

"Says the guy with a pole up his butt," retorted Jonouchi, scouting the perimeter with him.

"You are not an agent. You and your sister are the only two living witnesses of the Domino mob's latest hit." Seto replied stubbornly.

"Geez, didn't need to remind me," grumbled Jonouchi, scratching the back of his neck.

"Fleas?" Seto asked.

"Sure, why not," shrugged Jonouchi. "Says the guy with dragon breath."

Seto just went about the perimeter, searching.

Jonouchi followed him exactly like a puppy dog would.

Afterwards Seto just stopped outside. "You know all kinds of people out there...why must you always be up my ass?"

"Um, 'cause don't all dogs have to follow their master or something?" asked Jonouchi, playing along with the whole being called a dog thing because it's fun.

"Do you just like to annoy the hell out of me?" Seto growled.

"Kind of," he admitted.

Seto shook his head, heading into the house.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Bakura skulked up to Ryou. "So, Princess, pissed now ya know?"

"Nope, but does it change anything between us?" he asked, wanting to know if Bakura had been serious or playing with him.

Bakura leaned over, eyes smoldering. "I'm still very interested, Princess. Pain and pleasure...a perfect mix..." he hissed.

"It's the only way I can feel anymore is with pain," admitted Ryou. "I still want to go down that road with you, 'Kura."

"Good. You a bottom?" Bakura asked, whispering in Ryou's ear in the corner.

"Yeah," blushed Ryou, wondering how he could tell.

"Figured." Bakura smirked. He saw Akefia and nodded at him. "Well, we will share a room and have some...fun...later." Bakura flicked Ryou's ear with his tongue before pulling back.

"Good, we better," he huffed, watching him walk off.

Serenity sat, cuddling with Honda. Honda was her agent, but they had started dating about three months ago. Shaking her head at Jonouchi and Seto, she sighed. "They really should get together."

"Indeed," agreed Ishizu at seeing how Jonouchi and Seto acted around each other.

"You'd think they're a bickering old married couple or something," chuckled Malik.

Marik snickered, cuddling into his psycho lover.

Malik pouted, "It's true though. I'm surprised they're not married yet."

For some reason Marik thought this hilarious and started belly laughing.

Ishizu sighed, shaking her head at them, knowing Isis would be maintaining the museum while she's here. It's what they do if Marik wants to be up here for a weekend.

"Speaking of marriage...seems the twins over there are loooove at first sight." Marik stated, smirking and motioning to Yami and Yugi

Yugi smirked, poking Yami to get his attention, "I think the psychos are talking about us."

Yami looked over, "Huh?"

"Pretty sure they think we're married," grinned Yugi.

Yami blushed, looking down and scratching his neck. He was smiling. "Oh, uh...well...we uh, have only known each other two days."

"So?" prompted Yugi, still clinging to him like a baby panda.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Yami asked, smiling, kissing Yugi's nose

"Where do you have to go?" pouted Yugi.

"Pee." Yami blushed.

"Ok," Yugi got off of him for Yami to go to the bathroom.

Yami closed the door, locking it, sitting on the toilet to collect himself.

Yugi sat against the wall, waiting for when Yami would return.

Yami came out, grabbing Yugi's hand. "Let's take a walk."

"Ok," agreed Yugi, following him to where he wanted to go.

Yami walked out into the humidity of Missouri late summer, walking with Yugi to the shade of a tree. He sat down, motioning for Yugi to sit with him.

Yugi flopped down beside him. He didn't really know why he wanted him out here.

"Ummm, Yugi, I am confused." Yami smacked a mosquito on his neck, voice kind.

"Seems the vampire bugs like you," giggled Yugi, picking at the grass. "Confused about what?"

"I mean...I don't know what you want of me? Two days ago you didn't like me, now you are all over me like an adorable baby panda. W...were you wanting to date? I...I mean, you weren't serious about marriage...or were you?" Yami's face plainly showed his confusion.

"But I am an adorable baby panda," pouted Yugi, but then turned serious. "Well, dating would be good. Its way too soon for marriage, don't you think? Look, I'm only an ass at first unless I feel comfortable around someone."

Yami let out a huge sigh of relief. "Yes, dating is good. I thought you wanted to get married! I lo....ike you, a lot, but I thought it was too soon." Relief washed over his face as he hugged Yugi

"Hehe, yeah it's way too soon for that," giggled Yugi. "Your face is priceless by the way."

Yami playfully swatted Yugi. "Oh, hush." He stood, grabbing Yugi's hand.

"Nope, never," he grinned back, not minding Yami holding his hand.

()()()()()

Ryou went upstairs, not really comfortable around a lot of people. He didn't really know where Bakura went. Pulling out his knife, he sliced upon a piece of his skin on his arm, sitting against the wall.

Bakura walked in. "Hey. Cuttin’ again, huh?"

"I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all," admitted Ryou simply. "Besides, don't see why you care about it, kitten."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie four! Hehes, things are growing steamy amongst some of the shippings. Heh heh, hopefully ya’ll still like this story. I know Capricorn and I sure do, but that’s probably obvious by now. The next chappie will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Kuro-chan and Capricorn here with the next chappie for Run Away, Little Cobra. Hehes, yeah this is growing rather long, but that’s to be expected from us. Hopefully ya’ll are still enjoying the story. We also hope ya’ll enjoy this chappie. Please R&R!

Chapter 5

Bakura shrugged. "Just makin' an observation. That and the fact that I'd rather do some more fun things to cause pain." Bakura winked.

"It's an empty room. Do what you want," he said simply, challenging Bakura with his eyes alone to see what he'd do.

Bakura walked over, picking Ryou up like a doll. He took Ryou over, laying him on the bed.

"What are you going to do with me?" Ryou wanted to know.

Bakura smirked, "Not telling." Bakura hissed, kissing Ryou's next.

"Why not?" he pouted.

Bakura grabbed Ryou's hair, pulling his head back at a painful angle. "Did I tell you to speak?" Bakura hissed.

"N-No," whimpered Ryou, falling silent.

Bakura let Ryou's head fall back. "Now, what's your safe word?"

"Safe word?" asked Ryou. "Um, I don't know."

"Do you know what a safe word is?" Bakura asked, eyeing the petite teen.

"I'm guessing it's used in certain relationships or scenarios if you don't want or can't go any further with something," suggested Ryou.

"Exactly. Needs to be something you wouldn't normally fucking say while, well...fucking." Bakura explained.

"Ok," replied Ryou. "So, what should the word be?"

"What would be fucked up for you to say during sex?" Bakura inquired

"You tell me. You're the master in this relationship," pouted Ryou.

"No, Princess...it has to be from you...something you could think of to say." He purred, biting lightly on Ryou's ear.

"M-Maybe stop would be a good word?" he suggested.

"Nope...because you could be like ‘ooo, don't fucking stop’. Needs to be a crazy word ya wouldn't say normally." Bakura licked Ryou's ear.

"Fluffy, 'cause you're a fluffy," giggled Ryou, petting Bakura's hair.

Bakura scowled. "I'm not fucking fluffy."

"Yep, you're just in denial of it," teased Ryou.

"You're ruining the mood, Princess." Bakura glared.

Ryou's the one to scowl this time, "Nope, you're just a grumpy kitten. So, does that word work or not? Anything else I need to know?"

"Yea, that word works." Bakura smiled evilly. "Yea, just cause we do this doesn't mean I love you."

"Same back at you," glared Ryou. "I'm just your bitch, right?"

"Hey, you're the one that said you didn't feel anything. I fully admit I can love. But I'm possessive, so, love and possession doesn't mix." Bakura shrugged.

"Mmm, but I like the possessive types," he purred, running his fingers through Bakura's hair.

"Well, if we do this...you are mine." Bakura's eyes were dark and serious.

"Good, that should be the end result, right?" asked Ryou, meeting his gaze with a darkened one of his own.

Bakura flipped Ryou on the bed, pulling Ryou's shirt off.

There were various bandages on his chest, back, and stomach. Stitches could be seen underneath most of them except a few. Ryou didn't know if he's supposed to do anything.

Bakura whistled. "You are gorgeous..." Bakura started kissing Ryou's back.

Blushing, Ryou released a small moan from feeling Bakura's lips upon his flesh. He arched his back, liking the way it felt.

Bakura grabbed Ryou's arms, pinning him in place. He bit Ryou's neck, hard.

Ryou moaned loudly, shuddering at the spark of pain coursing down his spine. A few trickles of blood escaped for Bakura to lap up.

Bakura trailed his tongue up the trickle. "Take off your pants, Princess." He whispered roughly.

Ryou did as ordered, pulling down his pants. Kicking them off, he now laid there in his boxers. He had to do this without the help of his hands of course due to still being pinned.

Bakura watched, smirking. "Good boy." He whispered. Letting go of his arms, Bakura took Ryou's boxers off with his teeth.

Ryou blushed, remaining in place as he waited to be given further orders. Shivering, he wondered what else Bakura would do to him. He hadn't felt this alive in what felt almost like ages.

Bakura sat up, smacking Ryou's ass with a sting. "Did you like that, Princess?" Bakura whispered.

"Yes," murmured Ryou in response, shuddering in pleasure from the slap.

Bakura chuckled, a dark, dangerous sound. Ryou felt his arms being pulled behind his back, and cold metal circlets around his wrist click into place.

Managing a glance at his hands, he noticed he's been tied up. He looked behind him at Bakura, shivering in anticipation at how sexy the other male appeared to him right then and there.

Bakura slipped his shirt off, kissing Ryou's ass and legs.

Ryou panted lightly, blushing at feeling his arousal increase with Bakura's attention on his body.

Bakura chuckled. Ryou felt Bakura's weight leave the bed. "Don't look." Bakura commanded.

Ryou nodded his head once. Staring at the wall, he waited for what Bakura would do next.

Ryou heard a zipper; then he felt a strip of leather cut his shoulder as the whip snapped.

Ryou yelped lightly, not expecting it. Shuddering, he remained staring at the wall. He had no idea what Bakura would be using on him, but he didn't mind the bondage along with the whip or whatever else Bakura has in store for him.

"Like that, Princess?" Bakura purred.

"Hell yes," he hissed in response, still feeling the stinging sensation the whip had left.

Bakura flipped Ryou over on his back, standing above him, a possessive look in his eye. He looked down at Ryou, his tongue snaking over his lips.

Ryou gulped, feeling like a lamb being looked at by a hungry wolf. Yet, Bakura looked so hot with the expression he's giving him. He stared back, uncertain if he should say something.

Bakura looked down to see Ryou's state of arousal.

His cock is standing proud at attention with his cheeks flushed, staring with a dark look at Bakura.

Bakura looked at Ryou. Sliding down between Ryou's legs, he pulled out a switchblade.

Ryou tensed, uncertain of where Bakura would cut him. He didn't mind the anticipation. It’s part of the course when it comes to this type of play.

Bakura swiveled the knife around, not touching Ryou. He enjoyed watching Ryou tense. He slid down, putting the knife to Ryou's thigh as he took Ryou in his mouth.

Ryou moaned in bliss from the mix of pleasure and pain. He hoped Bakura would be careful since there is a major artery in the thigh.

Bakura sucked on Ryou's length, pulling the knife away so as not to accidentally nick Ryou.

Ryou bucked his hips, liking the feeling of Bakura sucking him off. He didn't expect the knife to be gone for long, knowing how Bakura worked a little bit even though it doesn't even scratch the surface to how Bakura ticks.

Bakura pulled back as Ryou was excited. Pulling out the knife, Bakura sliced a thin slice down Ryou's inner thigh as he sucked Ryou hard.

Ryou moaned, liking the way pain mixed with pleasure. He felt like he's growing near to where he'll release.

Bakura pulled back, licking Ryou's shaft again. "Flip over." Bakura growled

Ryou did as ordered, rolling onto his back. He felt extremely hot and bothered from Bakura's treatment on his body.

"Get on your knees." Bakura barked.

Ryou moved into the position he wanted, "Better?"

Bakura hissed a "yes..." as he pulled his pants down. "Ready for me to fuck you so hard you can't walk straight?"

His eyes were hard as steel, eyeing his prey.

"Yes," he whimpered, waiting for Bakura.

Bakura went over to his bag, pulling out a clear bottle. He walked over to in front of Ryou. "Give me your hand." Bakura barked.

Ryou gave it to him, unsure of what this is all about now. He wondered if he's supposed to prepare himself or something.

Bakura poured some of the lube onto Ryou's hand. "Well, Princess, use that hand unless you want me to ride ya dry." He smirked.

Ryou gulped, using his lathered hand to prepare himself. He didn't want to waste time with it. He did it enough where it won’t hurt too badly. He removed his hand when he's done.

"Now, Princess...don't I need some as well?" He put his cock near Ryou's mouth.

Ryou blushed, giving Bakura's man meat a few licks before taking it in his mouth to give him some attention.

Bakura grunted lowly, grabbing Ryou by the hair.

Ryou continued his ministrations, wanting it to be pleasurable for Bakura, giving little nips every once in a while.

Bakura growled, pulling away. Walking behind Ryou, he slid in with no warning, enough to hurt and bleed, but not hard enough to rip.

Ryou yelped lightly, arching his back from the feeling of the insertion inside of him.

Bakura sat still, letting Ryou adjust. Ryou would be of no use to him if he was in the hospital.

Ryou gave a nod to go ahead when he felt ok

Bakura picked up the pace, slamming into the petite teen

Ryou moaned loudly, his back arched as he wanted Bakura to release inside of him.

Bakura picked up the pace, slamming against Ryou, gripping his hips tightly.

Ryou moaned, knowing there would probably be bruises there later due to Bakura's grip.

Bakura released, sweating. Slapping Ryou’s ass, he chuckled. "Did you cum in the sheets, Princess?"

"N-No," murmured Ryou, shivering from the way it had felt when Bakura released, panting a bit himself.

"Flip over then." Bakura ordered.

"Ok," Ryou rolled over to lie on his back.

Bakura engulfed Ryou's cock, sucking.

Ryou moaned, so close with all of the sensations he received from his so called master. He involuntarily bucked his hips.

Bakura raked his nails down Ryou's legs as he sucked hungrily on Ryou's man meat.

Ryou couldn't hold back any longer. Moaning loudly, he released into Bakura's mouth, panting lightly from the high he experienced.

Bakura spit onto the floor. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he took the sheet, dabbing at the blood drops.

Ryou looked up at his hands, wondering if he'd be uncuffed. He didn't think there's anything else Bakura wanted from him, but he didn't know.

Bakura smirked. "Want uncuffed, sub?"

"Y-Yes," blushed Ryou.

Bakura uncuffed Ryou. "So, you stayin' with me, or sleeping in your own room?" Bakura watched Ryou carefully.

"You, if I slept by myself I'm guessing you'd think I'm afraid of you now which I'm not," huffed Ryou, rubbing his wrists as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

Bakura chuckled. "Smart little dove."

"I know," smirked Ryou, wondering how the others were doing as he knew things would only get better with Bakura in his life.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, downstairs, Akefia and Atem were the only people there. The rest had gone off to do their own thing.

"So, this school is a school for federal witnesses?" Atem asked dryly, knowing it wasn't, but finding it amusing there were enough to have a weekend party house.

"Nope, this is just the easiest place to hide you away," replied Akefia simply, pouring himself a drink as he felt awkward being around Atem due to the tension between them.

"So, how did you decide to become a Marshall?" Atem asked, pouring himself a drink as well.

"It's not a pleasant story," muttered Akefia, staring into the contents of his cup with a haunted expression.

"Sorry." Atem apologized, wracking his brain to change the subject. "Uh, so...do you like to play pool?" He noticed a pool table in the other room.

"Don't apologize," Akefia told him, setting down his cup, grabbing a cue. "Yep."

"Cool." Atem started arranging the balls in the triangle.

Akefia took a quick look at Atem's butt when he's facing him, but looked away to ensure he didn't notice, "How's it been living in this area so far?"

Atem shrugged. "Except for looking over my shoulder every other second, okay."

"You'd be doing that anywhere you were," pointed out Akefia.

"Yea, I know." Atem sighed. "You break."

"Sure," said Akefia as he broke even with the balls.

Atem started playing, checking out Akefia a bit in between turns, surreptitiously, of course.

Akefia played casually, not caring if he or Atem won. It's merely to pass time.

Akefia won, but it was close. Atem smiled, tipping his cue to Akefia.

Shrugging, Akefia tipped his cue at Atem as well, "I didn't care if I'd win or not."

"Me neither. Some people are very competitive though." Atem shrugged. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Depends on what you want to do really. We can hang out here, go out, or fuck," shrugged Akefia.

"Well, sure...uh, wait...what?" Atem blushed.

"Heh heh, what are you saying sure to?" snickered Akefia, amused by his reaction.

"I...uh, um...I think I misheard you." Atem scratched the back of his neck.

"I'll repeat then. Do you want to stay in here and hang out, go outside, whatever or fuck?" Akefia asked, a small smirk on his lips.

"Well, uh..he..he...we, uh, don't really know each other well enough to fuck, right?" Atem kept his eyes to the floor, face still beet red.

"Meh, just thought I'd ask," shrugged Akefia, putting the cues up. "I'm pretty sure the others are pairing off for while we're here. So, either sleep with me or on your own. It's your choice."

Atem felt uncomfortable sleeping alone in a strange place. "I, uh, I'll sleep in your room if you don't mind."

"Not at all, princess," smirked Akefia, noticing by this time it’s growing dark outside.

"I'm not a princess." Atem bristled.

"Then what are you?" he teased.

"I am a man." Atem pouted, crossing his arms.

"So?" he asked, highly amused.

"So I'm not a princess. Ryou may be, but I am not." Atem huffed, blowing a bang out of his face.

"True, you’re just a cupcake then," smirked Akefia. "I'm pretty sure Ryou's with Bakura."

"Just...can we just go to bed?" Atem was getting flustered.

"Heh, sure," Akefia grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs to an unclaimed room before closing the door behind them. "Which side do you want?"

"Farthest from the door, please. Where are my clothes?" Atem looked around for his bag.

"I got it," grinned Akefia, lugging the bag with him along with his own to the room they'd be staying in.

"Thanks." Atem looked through his bag and grabbed the sweats he was going to sleep in. He went into the bathroom, changing, brushing his teeth, and then coming out.

Although when Atem walked back out, Akefia had been stripping down to his briefs.

Atem blushed, looking away. "Oh, uh..." Atem walked back into the bathroom.

"You can stare all you want," teased Akefia, laying down on the right side of the bed which is closest to the bathroom and the door of the room.

Atem came out a couple minutes later and got into bed, on his side, away from Akefia. How did he make Atem so flustered?

Akefia had fun with it of course. It amused him how hot and bothered Atem could become due to him.

"Night," said the whitette.

"G'nite" mumbled Atem.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, back at the headquarters, the leader of the Marshall unit, Dartz, looked over his paperwork on the intel received so far about the organization known as Cobra. He wanted to know how to stop them. Sighing, he ignored the strands of his teal hair that fell in his face.

His cell phone rang, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" asked Dartz briskly after answering the call.

"Well, hello sweetheart. I assume you are one looking into the Cobra unit?" The voice hissed.

"Who the hell is this?" snapped Dartz, on guard. "And how did you get my number?"

"Let's just say that I am your worst nightmare, wrapped in a layer of phobias."

Dartz didn't know what to say in response to that at first, "A layer of phobias?"

"Mmmmhmmmmm. Soooo, why don't you come to the Coven Diner? Say, 11 pm?" The voice purred over the phone.

Dartz shivered, brushing off the brief chill he felt, "Why should I?"

"Because, you want to know who I am." He said.

Dartz sighed, "Fine, but if this is a trick or trap....well, I'll be prepared."

"Of course. Bring your little guns." A chuckle came over the wire that was icy. "See you at eleven."

Dartz ended the connection. Sighing, he looked down at it, wondering if this is the best decision. Gathering himself, he regained his composure. He holstered his gun, noticing by this time it's almost ten. He decided to head out, not bothering to change or anything. His curiosity is peaked, but he remained wary as well.

When Dartz entered the diner, though why it was called a diner he didn't know, as it was very upscale, the waiter handed him a card. "Booth Nesfaratu." read the card.

"Alright then," shrugging he went over to the booth he's supposed to be at.

Being ushered inside, he saw a tanned man with long, black hair, wearing an impressive and expensive suit. The smile he put on his face didn't reach his hard, dark eyes. "Dartz." The voice hummed.

"That would be me," acknowledged the teal haired male, sliding in across from the dark haired man to take his seat.

"So, we need to discuss ... arrangements." The dark man stated.

"For what?" asked Dartz, narrowing his mismatched eyes at the other male.

"How you are going to give me the location of those pesky Sennen brothers."

"Like hell I'm doing that," growled Dartz, knowing there's no one important in his life that the other man could threaten him with even if he tried.

"Oh, I think you will." The other man smiled.

"How?" glared Dartz. "I'm not telling you shit."

The man smiled. "Because...I have a mole in your ranks. So, if you won't tell me...he will. My name is Zorc, by the way." The man smiled.

"Nope, still won't," Dartz continued to glare at him.

"Well, I guess I mistook you." Zorc said dismissively. "You may go."

Dartz sniffed, "Why? You invited me out here. You're only threatening me?"

"Of course not." The cold smile sent chills through Dartz.

"Then what?" he challenged.

"Nothing. We know you've sent them to a high school with a cobra mascot." Zorc smirked.

"So?" he asked smoothly, not letting this man get the better of him.

"I've got the mole. So I don't need you. I just thought it would be easier if you would give it to me." Zorc smiled.

"Well, too bad, your mole isn't exactly working for you or me," muttered Dartz.

"Oh, my pet is working for me. Very much so." Zorc assured, smiling. He stood, walking over to Dartz, sliding a hand onto Dartz's shoulder. "What, don't like that I've infiltrated your ranks?" Zorc hissed.

"Who would?" he hissed back in response, standing up as if to leave.

Zorc shoved Dartz back down. Leaning down, Zorc hissed in Dartz's ear. "I'll give you a day to decide whose side you are on."

"Go fuck yourself," hissed Dartz icily.

Zorc smiled, a dark smile. "No, I will let you do that for me later." Nodding to his henchmen, they went over to escort Dartz out.

'Well, I guess this is interesting. I don't know how to work him out though. Does he honestly think I'll do that? Ha! He's wrong, but yet.....I can't help feel an attraction towards him. Damn it, I don't want to give up on their location. I put them there to be safe. They trust me and my agents to keep them hidden from him.'

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie five! Hehes, we managed to complete quite a lot within a short amount of time. Hopefully ya’ll are enjoying how this is progressing so far. I know Capricorn and I are, but then again we’re the authoresses of doom working on this lovely piece of epicness. So, it’s kind of obvious that we enjoy what we work on together as well as our individual stories we work on our own. The next chappie of this will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Akiko-chan and Capricorn here with the next chappie for Run Away, little Cobra. Hopefully ya’ll are enjoying it so far. I know we sure are, but then again we’re the epic co-writers of doom writing this lovely piece of epicness for ya’lls reading pleasure. Hehes, yeah we’re both silly women. Anyways, we hope ya’ll like what happens this time. Please R&R!

Chapter 6

The next day, it's Saturday of course. It means the inhabitants of the lake house have that day, night, and the next day to do whatever they felt like.

Serenity awoke, stretching. Honda was still asleep, so she got up quietly. She slipped on a pair of shorts and padded down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Ishizu is preparing tea and breakfast. She decided to make soem pancakes along with eggs and other things. She knew with majority of the people here being boys they'd need to eat a lot. She's had experience with this due to her younger brother.

"Morning." Serenity smiled, coming in and popping a pod in the Keurig. Smiling as she smelled the coffee, she looked at Ishizu. "Sleep well?"

"Good morning," said Ishizu softly, smiling lightly at the other woman. "Indeed I did. What about you?"

"Pretty good, except Honda hogged the bed." Serenity giggled.

"Aw, you could've slept somewhere else," she advised.

"I didn't know he would do that. We've been dating, but we've never slept together." Serenity blushed lightly.

"Ah, I see," she mused, mixing up the batter for pancakes as she already had other things cooking in the oven.

"Need any help?" Serenity offered as he poured some cream and sugar into her coffee.

"Hmm? Oh, no, not really. Most of it is cooking in the oven. I’m just preparing some pancake batter," assured Ishizu. "I'm used to my younger brother's appetite, but since there are others here I wanted to ensure there's enough."

"Yea...they'll probably eat you out of house and home." Giggled Serenity, stretching, her supple breasts making an outline under her night shirt.

Ishizu averted her eyes from Serenity, "It won't be the first time."

Serenity grinned. "I don't see how you keep your sanity with the blonde duo." She shook her head, taking a sip of coffee.

"Somehow I do," she conceded, finishing up the preparations, now able to relax with some tea.

Serenity sat down. "Why did you come out here this weekend? Do we keep you young?" Serenity smiled at the older woman

"It was Marik's idea," she explained, settling down after putting some Splenda and honey in her tea, stirring it before sitting on a chair in the kitchen, keeping an eye on the timer. "Nope, I'm used to Marik and Malik going at it like rabid bunnies. I swear to Ra those two have more stamina than a bunny itself."

Serenity chuckled. "I can believe it." She shook her head, frowning slightly to herself.

"Yep, but Malik's sister usually isn't as loud with her girlfriend. I suppose some people have different natures," shrugged Ishizu, taking a sip of her tea.

"I...Isis is gay?" Serenity asked, shocked.

"Indeed," giggled Ishizu, thinking Serenity's reaction is cute.

"O...oh." Serenity looked, shocked. "I...I just don't think...wow." Serenity put her head in her hand, staring off.

"No one does," she admitted dryly, sipping her tea with a distant look in her eyes.

About then Honda came in. Serenity snapped out of her reverie.

"Morning," she said to him. "Breakfast will be ready when the others wake up. There’s coffee and tea if you want it."

He grabbed some coffee, sitting down with Serenity.

Ishizu averted her eyes, staring into the contents of her cup.

Honda dragged Serenity out. She giggled, waving at Ishizu.

Ishizu shrugged, not really sure what to say. Sighing, she'd wait for the others to wake up.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, upstairs, the others were waking up in their rooms. The first to wake had been Yugi and Yami. Yugi yawned, stretching before getting up out of bed to go use the bathroom.

Yami sat up, scratching his head, stretching and slipping on some jeans.

When Yugi came out, he's only wearing a towel around his waist. He rummages in his bag for some clothes.

Yami averted his eyes, feeling heat rush to his face.

"Hehe, like what you see?" Yugi teased, wiggling his hips a little bit as he pulled out a pair of leather pants, a t-shirt, and one of his chokers.

Yami turned his head. "Oh shush." Yami murmured.

"Make me," challenged Yugi, finishing getting dressed before leaving their room. "Grr, I'm hungry."

Yami breathed out a sigh of relief. Following Yugi, he checked out Yugi's ass on the way down.

Yugi swayed his hips a bit while moving as he noticed Yami's behind him. Getting downstairs, he prepared a cup of coffee for himself. Ishizu informed him that breakfast would be ready when the others woke up and came downstairs.

Yami grabbed some coffee black, with a "thanks" to Ishizu.

"What do you want to do today?" Yugi asked him, settling down in the living room with him.

"Swim, horseback ride?" Yami asked.

"Horse back, but I might ride you instead," he winked, giggling lightly as he liked teasing Yami a bit.

Yami raised an eyebrow. He leaned over, lips an inch from Yugi's. "Not if I ride you first." He whispered suggestively.

"I like the way you think. Yep, you're definitely a keeper," grinned Yugi.

Yami rolled his eyes, grinning and flipping on the tv.

Yugi watched tv, waiting for when the others would come down.

()()()()()

Seto woke up, stretching. Getting up, he stumbled into the bathroom to relieve himself.

Jonouchi woke up as well. He changed before heading downstairs. He wanted some food.

Seto came down, grabbing a cup of black coffee. "Ishizu." He stated, looking impeccable.

"Hello Seto," greeted the woman. "When the other four wake we'll have breakfast. It should be ready shortly."

"Ugh, gotta wait," grumbled Jonouchi irritably as he grabbed some black coffee before settling down.

"You'll be fine, mutt." Seto noted, sipping the coffee.

"Whatever, dragon," he huffed.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ryou awoke. He went to go shower to get cleaned up from the activities of last night.

Bakura slipped in the shower with him. "Cleaning without my permission, sub?" He growled in Ryou's ear.

"I-I thought you were still asleep," whimpered Ryou, stiffening slightly as he didn't know what Bakura would do to him for misbehaving.

Bakura chuckled darkly. "Nope...and even if I was...I sleep light." Bakura grabbed Ryou's hips. "Can you walk?" He hissed in Ryou's ear.

"Um, n-not properly," admitted Ryou with his cheeks flushed.

"Good." Bakura growled, shoving Ryou against the wall. "Do you feel that?" He hissed in Ryou's ear, sliding his hand around to grab Ryou's cock.

"Y-Yes," breathed out Ryou, his cheeks blushing a dark shade of crimson.

"So, are you starting to feel besides when you cut yourself?" Bakura stroked Ryou's cock as he nibbled on Ryou's neck.

"Y-Yes," squeaked out the white haired teen.

Bakura chuckled as he took his hand off of Ryou's cock. "Good. Just so you know...I will be fucking you sometime today...when you don't expect it." Bakura kissed his neck and then left the shower.

Ryou sighed, wondering what exactly he got himself into. Finishing up washing, he exited to dress in a pair of sweatpants with boxers underneath and a striped t-shirt. He combed his hair with his fingers, getting out most of the tangles. He tied it in a loose ponytail before heading downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, he prepared himself some tea, giving a gentle smile to Ishizu.

"Are you okay Ryou? You have a limp." Serenity pointed out, coming back in with Honda.

"Mmhmm, just peachy," Ryou smiled faintly, settling down near Bakura as he delicately drank sips of his tea.

Soon enough, the others milled down from upstairs to downstairs. Ishizu fixed plates, ensuring everyone received what they wanted/need when it came to food and beverages. She's used to being a hostess.

Serenity quietly came to her side and helped her. She felt bad that Ishizu had to do all the work.

"Thanks," said Ishizu, appreciating her assistance.

The males inhaled the food. As they left, Bakura grabbed Honda, talking about volleyball.

Ishizu washed up the dishes, putting them on the board next to it to air dry. She dried her hands on a washcloth after she finished. She didn’t notice the two males talking, focused on her work.

Serenity stepped up and took the dishes from Ishizu, drying them and putting them up. Bakura dragged Honda outside and gathered all the guys to play volleyball.

"Thanks," blushed Ishizu, noticing they're the only ones left inside for now.

"No problem. I didn't think it was fair, you having to do all the work."

"True, well normally Marik would help, but he can be focused on his boyfriend," sighed Ishizu.

"Nooo, really?" Serenity giggled, knowing how obsessed the blonde duo could be over each other.

"Yes, really," chuckled Ishizu, putting up the clean dishes Serenity handed her.

Serenity laughed. "I can completely see that happening." When the dishes were done, she looked at Ishizu. "Let's go."

"Huh? Where?" Ishizu blinked.

"Volleyball." Serenity giggled. "The guys are playing. We can go enjoy the sights." She smiled.

"Ok, I'm not really a fan of sports," blushed Ishizu, heading outside with her.

"Me neither, but it's fun to watch the guys get all mad." Serenity took Ishizu's hand, leading her out.

Ishizu blushed, feeling a spark of electricity flow through them as she went with her outside of the house, "True, it's like they're being attacked by serpents or something when they get mad."

Serenity giggled. "Yep." She sat down under the tree, patting next to her. The boys were out playing volleyball.

Ishizu sat next to Serenity, not sitting too close or far away.

"You okay?" Serenity asked after a bit.

"Yes," assured Ishizu, not knowing if she could confess she liked Serenity in an intimate way.

"Okay." Serenity smiled at her. About then Honda came over, sweaty. He grabbed Serenity, tossing her over his shoulder. She grinned and waved at Ishizu.

She nodded, looking up at the sky as she sighed. The Egyptian woman hated being lonely when her other family members and friends are already hooked up.

Yami came over. "You doing okay?" He wiped his brow, adjusting Yugi, who had crawled on his back for some reason.

The reason being he's a baby panda or koala.

Ishizu nodded, "Indeed I am. Have fun?"

"Yea. I lost, so here is my payment of the bet." Yami giggled.

"He pays up well," giggled Yugi, playing with Yami's hair.

Ishizu smiled softly, "Good. I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves."

The gardener who also is kind of a maid for Ishizu and Isis came by to trim the trees, hedges, and water the plants, as well as tidy things up inside. It gave Ishizu or Isis a break from doing everything. Their person is none other than Otogi. He had a pair of clippers in hand, trimming the hedges first.

Yami nodded to Otogi. "Hey."

"Hi," greeted the brunette, continuing his work.

"Just an f y i..." Yami motioned to Yugi. "Off limits."

Otogi scoffed, "I can tell that for myself."

"Good." Yami scoffed, heading off with Yugi on his back.

Otogi rolled his eyes, catching the sight of Honda who looked smoking hot in his opinion. Smirking, he came up with a plan to make that gorgeous man his no matter what.

()()()()()

"Good game?" asked Akefia, wiping his brow as he sat down on the ground.

"Yea. Good game." Atem huffed, wiping his face. Akefia looked fucking amazing. This was doing nothing to ease his libido.

Feeling a bit confined, Akefia took his shirt off, putting it beside him. He nodded, relaxing as he regained his breath.

"Wanna go for a swim?" he asked.

"Yea, sure." Atem replied. He couldn't get a break with this one, stripping and strutting his manliness all over.

"Mmm, you're gorgeous," muttered Akefia, stripping as well until he stepped into the water to join Atem.

Atem jumped in the water, hoping to cool off.

Akefia did as well, swimming out a bit to explore the lake.

Atem relaxed, floating on his back, enjoying the cool water.

Akefia sidled up to Atem, floating beside him after swimming around for a bit.

Atem opened an eye. "Yes?" He asked.

"I didn't have anything to say," he muttered, just enjoying the cool water.

"Hn..." Atem said, closing his eye before grabbing Akefia and dunking him under the water with a triumphant chuckle.

Spluttering, Akefia breached the surface, pouting, "What was that for?"

"I thought you were always prepared?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, when I'm facing an enemy," huffed Akefia. "Not when I'm around the person I'm supposed to protect."

Atem found that hilarious. He let out a huge belly laugh.

Akefia hmphed, splashing him.

Atem kept chuckling. "You have to be more on your toes around us." Atem chuckled, flipping to tread water.

Akefia grabbed him by the hips, "Right back at ya, 'Tem."

Atem blushed a bright red again. "Oh, uh…yea." He wiggled to get away from Akefia.

Akefia eventually released him, "Good."

Akefia ducked under the water and swam off.

()()()()()

On the shoreline, Ryou looked out at the water. He noticed everyone drifted off into pairs.

A bite on his neck brought him back to the present. "You should be more aware." Bakura hissed dangerously.

"I make no promises," muttered Ryou, sitting down on the ground.

"Heh. Really?" Bakura murmured, nibbling on the soft flesh as he squeezed Ryou's bruised hips.

Ryou whimpered, "N-No."

"Don't forget...sometime before midnight I'm going to fuck you again." Bakura whispered, sliding his tongue over the back of Ryou's delicate ear.

Ryou moaned quietly, his ears being sensitive, "I-I know."

"Oo, did I find something the dove likes?" Bakura growled.

Ryou blushed, "Um, y-yes.'

Bakura nibbled on Ryou's ears gently, his hot breath slithering along those gentle lobes.

"C-Can we fuck now?" Ryou whimpered, trembling slightly from his ears being played with.

"Aww, that would take the fun out of it." Bakura chuckled, running his nails lightly up Ryou's back.

"O-Ok," Ryou shivered, wondering if Bakura would be the death of him.

"But..." Bakura grabbed Ryou, pulling him behind a house, forcing Ryou's pants down.

Ryou looked up at him through his lashes, wondering if he'd take him right then and there.

Bakura growled in lust, flipping Ryou over, spitting on his hand to prepare himself.

Ryou yelped lightly from the sudden movement. He stayed in place for when Bakura would be ready to penetrate him.

Bakura chuckled, sliding his fingers inside of Ryou.

Ryou whimpered, bucking his hips involuntarily from the insertion.

Bakura chuckled darkly. "You give off the picture of innocence, but you are a very, very naughty fucker, aren't you?"

"I'm not so innocent," replied Ryou simply. "It just took someone to make me feel alive again. Hehe"

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie six! Hehes, hopefully ya’ll like it. I know we most certainly did. The next chappie will be out soonish. Unit then, please remember to review lovelies!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Akiko-chan and Capricorn here with the next chappie for Run Away, little Cobra. Hopefully ya’ll are doing well and still liking the story so far. I know we certainly are although I’m sure that’s obvious by now. We hope ya’ll enjoy the chappie. Please R&R!

Chapter 7

Bakura said nothing, not liking the nagging that occurred at his conscience. Sliding into the fullest, he started pumping Ryou, flipping off Otogi who happened to walk by.

The brunette hmphed at being flipped the bird, ignoring the duo fucking behind a bush.

Ryou moaned, arching his back, "Mmm, so good."

Bakura chuckled again, smacking Ryou's ass.

Ryou didn't mind. He just waited for when Bakura would be done for them to go off to do whatever.

Bakura finished, ensuring Ryou was done as well as an afterthought.

Ryou pulled his pants back up when he was done with him.

Pulling out a cigarette, Bakura lit it. As he blew a puff of smoke out he looked at Ryou. "What now Princess?"

"Walk around?" asked Ryou, tilting his head to the side cutely as if in thought. "I'm not sure."

Bakura shrugged. "Lead the way."

Ryou gulped, nodding as he limped off to look around the area.

Bakura followed, keeping an eye on Ryou.

()()()()()

Yugi flopped down on the grass after a while of looking around. He looked up at the sky, seeing some clouds.

Yami sat down as well. Laying back on the grass, he braced one hand behind his head, staring up at the clouds through the shade.

Smiling impishly, Yugi found some flowers nearby. Picking some, he braided them into Yami's hair while he's distracted.

Yami had dozed off. Opening an eye, he smiled at Yugi. "What are you smiling about?"

Yugi gave an innocent look in response, "Nothing..."

Yami raised a cynical eyebrow. "Now I am more worried." He sat up, looking at himself.

Yugi giggled, "Good."

"What did you do?" Yami started patting himself down, feeling his chest, hips, hair..."Oh, you are going to get it!" Yami tackled Yugi, tickling him.

"Eep, you looked adorable with those in your hair," pouted Yugi, giggling as he had been tickled relentlessly by Yami.

Yami grabbed Yugi's shirt, pulling it up and blowing a raspberry on his stomach. "Fuck, I'm going to hurl at the fucking adorableness of the starfish twins." Bakura mumbled as he walked by with Ryou.

"Heh, same right back at ya, but you and Ry are like bunny twins," giggled Yugi, tossing his shirt off as he tackled Yami to sit on his chest.

"Ooof!" Yami huffed out as the amethyst eyed teen settled firmly on his chest.

Yugi looked at Yami, playing with his hair, "At least we don't fuck like bunnies like they do."

"Heehe...um, yes, that's true." Yami blushed, trying to squelch the thoughts of the nubile male.

"Hehe, but that fluffer is right, you are a starfish," grinned Yugi.

"Okay, that's it." Yami started tickling Yugi again.

"W-What did I do?" pouted Yugi through his uncontrollable laughter from being tickled again.

"Called me a starfish." Yami smirked, happy to get the object of his attraction off of him and looking adorable again.

"Yep, but a cute one," giggled Yugi.

Yami sighed, giving up. There should be some law against looking THAT adorable, right?

Unfortunately, there isn't. Yugi is a baby panda or koala after all. Yami just has to deal with him being that adorable whether he likes it or not.

Yami frowned. He was falling for this adorable panda whether he liked it or not.

"So, what you want to do now?" asked Yugi, playing with Yami's hair again absently.

Yami looked at Yugi and couldn't help himself, he leaned over, kissing Yugi gently.

Yugi kissed him back heatedly, wrapping his arms around him to pull him close.

Yami felt heat to his loins as he pulled Yugi in close as well as he continues to kiss Yugi. Panting, he pulled back, "Damn, you taste good."

"Hehe, you do too," smiled Yugi, nuzzling him.

"Okay, let's go walk. You are going to make me lose control otherwise." Yami stood, holding a hand out to Yugi.

"You're still on penalty, starfish," pouted Yugi, getting onto Yami's back. "Now, we can go."

Yami frowned, adjusting Yugi on his back. "Let's go, silly."

"Yep, good thing I'm not heavy," giggled Yugi.

Yami nodded, heading off.

()()()()()

Jonouchi trotted beside Seto. They had been walking down one of the trails after the volleyball.

"Seriously, Mutt, you can go and do other things. This is a secure location." Seto frowned

"But I like you," pouted Jonouchi. "Besides, I'm a stubborn bitch."

"Why? I treat you like shit." Seto pointed out.

"I grew up with an asshole father. I'm used to being treated badly," grumbled Jonouchi, looking down.

"Then raise your standards. If you don't value yourself, no one will." Seto stated, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm a mutt after all. I don't have standards," he sighed glumly as he trudged off, deciding to step out of the supposed secure location in frustration.

He was thrown on his back. Cobalt stared angrily at him. "Do. Not. Leave the perimeter."

Jonouchi slapped him, getting up on his feet, "Fuck off."

"My fucking job is to protect you. That us what I am going to do." Seto snarled, grabbing Jonouchi.

"Yeah, I know," Jonouchi brushed him off, trudging off away from Seto, flipping him off in the process.

Seto followed, discreetly as he didn’t trust Jonouchi to not go AWOL.

"Stop following me," growled Jonouchi, tempted to do something stupid.

"I don’t trust you not to do something stupid." Seto replied.

"I want to do something stupid," he admitted.

"Do us both a favor and don't." Seto said firmly.

"I promise nothing," huffed Jonouchi.

"Fine." Seto slammed Jonouchi against a tree. "Let's stay here until you calm down."

Jonouchi rolled over to land on top of Seto, "Sure, the view is better up here than beneath you."

"Get the fuck off me." Seto snarled.

"Why should I?" huffed the blonde.

"Because I said so." He growled.

"Yeah, I don't think so," scowled Jonouchi, not moving from his spot on Seto. "If I'm supposed to stay here then so are you."

"I said don't do anything stupid and stay in the perimeter " Seto pointed out.

"I moved back in, but I promised nothing about not doing anything stupid," pointed out Jonouchi.

Seto stared silently at Jonouchi.

Jonouchi stared back unflinchingly into the cobalt gaze of his makeshift captive.

Seto raised an eyebrow, still saying nothing.

Neither did Jonouchi, merely just sitting on Seto.

"Stop being an idiot and get the fuck off me!" Seto grabbed Jo's arms, wrestling with him.

"Nope," replied Jonouchi, remaining stubborn.

Seto scissor kicked to throw Jonouchi off balance.

"Grr, I hate you," growled Jonouchi, landing on his butt.

"Good, pup. Emotional entanglements are bothersome."

"So are you in general," glared Jonouchi.

Seto shrugged, conceding the comment. "But you are still alive."

"For now," he agreed.

Seto scowled darkly. "I have NEVER lost a charge. And I WON'T." Seto's body just about vibrated with rage.

Shrugging, Jonouchi didn't see why he should care about his supposed protector, "good for you then."

Seto just shook his head at Jonouchi. "You may have a death wish, but I will keep you alive." Seto started walking back to the others.

"Ok," shrugged Jonouchi, following him.

()()()()()

Marik wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him in close. Leaning on tiptoes, Marik whispered in Malik's ear. "So, there's extra security here this weekend, since all the newbs are here. I have something planned for your birthday, even though everything in me tells me not to do this, but everything in me also says you will love it." Marik blushed at his lover.

"Ooh, do we get to make sweet monkey love together?" whispered Malik back, snaking his arms around his lover.

Marik blushed, but nodded. "That is part of it...the end result." Marik cautioned.

"Making babies?" he asked, but more focused on making the sweet monkey love with his lover.

Marik just shook his head, blushing hard. "No, dangit. Come with me." Marik took him to a spare room

"Oh, ok," agreed Malik, deciding to just follow his lover into the room.

Shutting the door and turning on the light, Marik smiled. "Happy birthday." There were 10 kegs of beer, 2 cases of vodka, 1 case of run and three men taking it out the back. "I'm throwing you a birthday party tonight." He smiled.

Malik glomped Marik, "You're the best, you know that?"

Marik giggled. "I have food coming. But, I promise, I worked this out with the feds so they are bringing it and doing it, so it's safe."

"Good," grinned Malik, nuzzling Marik's neck.

"You know I am breaking all kinds of laws because minors are here, right?" Marik nibbled his lip in worry.

"That hasn't stopped us before," pouted Malik.

"Yea, but there are lots of feds now." Marik's eyes held nothing but love for his bronze twin. "But you being happy is the most important thing to me." He nuzzled Malik.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Malik glomped him.

Marik grinned, happy in his lover's embrace and very much looking forward to the evening...even though he did owe Otogi...

"Oh, hey I know a way we can pay him back," said Malik with a devious grin. "Hook him up with Honda. He totally likes him, ya know."

Marik gulped. "H...How did you know that I had to work with Otogi?"

"It's not hard to figure out. Besides, I thought there were no secrets between us," pouted Malik.

"There's not, Psycho. I just know that you don't seem really fond of Otogi, and you don't like me alone with him because you think he's a sex offender or something, but I had to do this for you." Marik's lilac lavender eyes looked at Malik beseechingly.

"I didn't do nothing wrong...but I did talk to him." tears pricked at Marik's eyes.

"I trust you, birdie. It's ok," he assured, holding him close.

Marik sniffled, hugging him close. "I think we may very well be the most fucked up couple here...even of the ones that don't know they are a couple yet."

"Nope, kind of doubt it," chuckled Malik, but knew what he meant by it.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie seven! Hehes, hopefully ya’ll liked it. The next chappie will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Akiko-chan and Capricorn here with the next chappie of Run Away, Little Cobra. Hopefully ya’ll are liking it so far. Hehes, this is going to grow rather long, but then again it’s one of our lovely long fics of doom. Please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 8

Party preparations began in full force, since Malik now knew about it. Decorations started, the bars were being set up, drinks being cooled, food being brought in and prepared, and money exchanging hands to make sure any laws violations were overlooked. Finally, as dusk started to settle, everyone was ushered to the lake, where lights were hung and sparkled their reflections in the lake. Different aromas wafted on the air. Marik may be in the program, but his family did have money.

Everyone dressed in casual attire. No one needed to dress up or anything. Malik did ensure Honda received a note from Otogi to meet him.

Honda showed up at the place, after excusing himself from Serenity. He had his gun on his belt, but he was in jeans, brown lace up boots, and a deep cobalt V-neck tee shirt.

Otogi sauntered to the place, meeting up with Honda. He smirked, moving in close to grind his hips up against him.

"So, what's up?" he asked, wearing a V-neck shirt and slacks.

Honda raised his brows, backing up. "Uh, No homo, bro. I like ya, but I'm straight, and I'm with Serenity. I know she's bi, but I'm not. So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Honda's neck was a little flushed.

"Damn, that's a shame then. I don't know. I got a note too saying you wanted to talk to me to confess you wanted to do it," shrugged Otogi.

Honda shrugged. "Sorry man." He walked off.

"Oh," grumbled Otogi, his shoulders slumped as he sat against the trunk of a tree to look down at his hands.

"You giving up that easy?" Asked Marik gently, kneeling by him.

"He's clearly not interested," sighed Otogi.

"Then why did his neck flush?" Marik asked. "Perhaps he needs liquid courage, which we matchmakers could supply." Marik grinned at Malik, winking....

Otogi nodded, getting up to go after Honda before tackling him to the ground.

Honda, while not expecting the attack from behind, was well prepared and trained and pinned Otogi easily. "What the hell Otogi?" Honda laughed.

"Um, practice?" Otogi came up with a lame excuse.

"Well, if you wanna practice, tell me. Don't sneak up, you could get a bullet in the brain." Honda stood, offering a hand to Otogi.

"Oh, gotcha," agreed Otogi, getting up off the ground.

"Let's enjoy the party, I'll practice with you tomorrow." Honda nodded his head to the food and drink

Otogi sighed, still disappointed, "Fine, bye."

"What?" Honda called out, confused. "Tonight's time to party. Practice time is on work time?" He hollered after Otogi.

"Nope, go have fun. I'll see you later," he brushed him off, going into another direction although Honda could definitely tell he's being given the cold shoulder treatment.

Meanwhile, while Honda had been with Otogi, Ishizu went over to Serenity. She had a cup of beer in one hand although didn't drink much of it.

Serenity had a cup as well. "Hi! Isn't this fun?" She gestured to her plaid button up sleeveless shirt tied at the waist and daisy duke cut off jeans. She had her hair braided and a cowboy hat on, along with cowboy boots. "I figured, I was in Missouri, which is about a country as I'll ever be, so I should dress the part, huh?" She giggled.

Ishizu laughed lightly, "True, you still look beautiful though."

"Aww, thanks." She giggled again. "You do too." She took a drink of her beer, looking around.

"Thanks," grinned Ishizu, wearing a sarong around her waist with a flannel shirt that showed off her bust a bit.

"It's nice to get to relax." Serenity sighed, finishing the beer and looking at Ishizu. "Want another?"

"Nah, I'm still sitting on this one," grinned Ishizu. "Yep, it's very nice."

"I'll be back." She giggled and headed off to the nearest keg.

She nodded, waiting where she sat for when the other woman would return, taking another sip from her cup. Although when Serenity returned, Ishizu had been about to get up and they accidentally collided, causing the Egyptian woman to end up on top with their breasts pressed against each other's.

Serenity giggled, her hat having fallen off, beer all over the two. Serenity's face was flushed. "Ooop, I'm sorry. I think I'm a lightweight." She giggled again, trying to ignore the fire in her loins

"Mmm, it's ok. I do like you though," she murmured softly, grinding her hips a bit against the other woman's since they weren't getting up yet

Serenity's breath hitched as her eyes widened. "Oh!...Uh...I...I like you too, b…but I'm dating Honda." Serenity mumbled.

"Right," she sighed in disappointment, getting up to go change her shirt.

Serenity just sat up, resting her heads on her knees.

Ishizu sighed, guessing it would be another time or her to get the girl of her dreams.

()()()()()

"Ready to go to the party, pup?" Seto asked, pulling a crisp white tee-shirt over his crisp blue jeans, tucking the tee shirt in.

"Guess so," shrugged Jonouchi, putting on a hoodie with a t-shirt and jeans underneath.

Seto nodded, slipping his gun in its holster and then grabbing a second gun and sliding it in the ankle holster. Opening the door, he motioned for Jo to go.

Jonouchi ignored him, heading out to enjoy the festivities and hopefully avoid interacting with Seto at all.

Seto went his own way. He stayed on the fringe, drinking water, keeping an eye on Jonouchi, but staying on the peripheral.

Soon enough, Dartz arrived, approaching Seto to exchange information as he said in a low voice, "I heard the leader will be here under disguise. So, be on your top guard in case any funny business occurs."

Seto nodded. "I don't partake in entanglements, sir." Seto nodded. "Water." He motioned to his cup.

Dartz sighed, "That's not what I meant."

"Just assuring you I am not romantically entangled or alcoholically impaired."

"You're allowed to get as close as you want with the person you're supposed to protect, but good that you're staying clear minded by not drinking booze," said Dartz, getting some water himself as he remained on high alert.

Seto nodded, still keeping an eye on Jonouchi. Dartz's allowance on dating didn't mean Seto would partake.

Jonouchi found his sister after getting a cup filled from the keg. He went to go hang out with Serenity and Honda.

Serenity looked up, smiling ruefully. "Hi big brother. "

"You ok?" he asked at noticing her expression.

"No." She mumbled ruefully.

"What's wrong?" he hugged her. "You can talk to me if you want, sis."

"I think I wanna break up with Honda. I really kinda like Ishizu. How did you know you love Seto?" She looked up at her brother with tear stained eyes.

Jonouchi wiped her tears away, "It's ok, sis. I'm sure he'll understand. All I care about is you being happy. Sh, he doesn't know that yet and he doesn't need to. I doubt he'd like someone like me to be honest."

Serenity cried more. "You are the most amazing person ever. He would be an idiot not to."

"Well, Seto isn't one for emotions, you know. It’s all business for him," sighed Jonouchi, letting his sister cry on him. "It'll be ok. Like I told you, I just care you're happy and with someone that's good for you. I know Ishizu. She's loves you, ya know."

"That's what I want for you, too." Serenity wailed, starting to draw attention...Seto was heading over.

Jonouchi had a soft smile on his face as he watched his sister walk off. Then, he sighed, sitting beside the keg as he drank his cup of beer.

Serenity sniffled and left as Seto walked over. "Everything ok?" Seto asked

"Yeah, she's just getting over a breakup," replied Jonouchi.

Seto nodded, watching around the grounds, still standing.

"Um, I like you," admitted Jonouchi, guessing he should take his sister's advice.

"I don't know why. I am not likeable."

"Yeah, I know," grumbled Jonouchi.

Seto shook his head, clearing jumbled thoughts. "Walk with me pup."

"Ok," Jonouchi tossed out his empty cup before going after Seto to follow him.

Slipping into a shed, and after securing it, Seto turned to Jonouchi. "Stop. Stop liking me. I am not a good person, and I am not a nice person. I would do you no good as a lover or boyfriend."

"So?" prompted Jonouchi. "I didn't say I wanted a loveable one."

Seto looked at Jonouchi, blinking several times. Thoughts raced through his head. Stomping up to Jonouchi, he put a hand on either side of Jonouchi face, palms on the wall.

Jonouchi looked up into Seto's face, wondering what he's up to.

"Why the fuck do you have to look at me like that?" Seto growled, leaning down and kissing Jonouchi heatedly.

Jonouchi moaned lightly, kissing him back as he pressed against him. He's been wanting to kiss Seto for a while now.

Seto moaned lowly, wrapping his arms around Jonouchi and kissing him deeper, his tongue demanding entrance. He had been denying this for at least the last month or two.

Jonouchi hesitantly parted his lips for Seto, grinding his hips against him.

Seto explored Jonouchi mouth, grabbing Jonouchi hips and grinding his against them as well, moaning lower as he pulled away, panting.

Jonouchi panted as well, trying to regain his breath, "I've wanted that for a long time."

"I have too, for at least the last month." Seto admitted, his erection tight in his pants. "But we can't. This is no good pup. I am not right for you."

"Yes, you fucking are. Now, we should go back to the others. We can fuck later," he said, glaring lightly at him as he grabbed Seto's arm to drag him back out with him to where the others would be.

Seto shook his arm away, smoothing his hair. Cutting his eyes at Jonouchi, he sighed and grabbed Jonouchi hand.

Meanwhile, Dartz had been checking the perimeter as well as stationing a few of his units around for extra measure.

A muscular blonde with extreme muscle tone nodded. "Nice to meet you, Captain. I have been here about a month. Good to finally meet the man in charge." He saluted Dartz.

"Nice to meet you as well," he gave a small smile, going back to checking the perimeter.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary...

Yet, he didn't know why he still felt suspicious of something.

Yami came up about then. "Captain." He nodded. He had on a black tank top and old, faded jean shorts. He was barefoot, and had a cup in his hand. "Lemonade, non spiked, I swear."

"Good," smirked Dartz, knowing his men knew not to drink on the job. "How are things?"

"Good. Teenagers are weird." Yami smiled.

Dartz chuckled lightly, "Indeed, but it helps ensure life isn't boring."

Yami nodded, avoiding the panda that padded towards him.

"YamYam," giggled Yugi, glomping his taller look alike, he having drank a bit so he is a bit more energetic.

Yami chuckled, hugging Yugi. "See you later, Captain." Yami headed off with Yugi.

"Where we going?" asked Yugi, getting onto Yami's back as he moved.

Yami moved his gun to the front. "Where to, Aibou?"

"Um, I don't know. You just told me to follow you," pouted Yugi.

"Then you crawled on my back." Yami pointed out.

"Yeps, 'cause then I can play with your hair," giggled Yugi, running his hands in it as he nuzzled Yami's neck.

Yami chuckled. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself." He shivered from the feel of Yugi's face in his neck.

"Mmm, you feel warm," he murmured, nibbling on yami's neck playfully.

Yami felt his cock jump in his pants. "Okay, no neck. C'mon, lets see what the others are up to."

"Aw, why not?" pouted Yugi.

"Because I will want to fuck you." Yami said simply, heading for the others as he saw a few people about.

"Mmm, later then?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope. Too soon." Yami sat Yugi down and got more lemonade, silently thankful to get Yugi from his neck.

Sighing, Yugi got a cup from the keg. He drank some of it, glad he has a high tolerance so he can drink a lot.

"Whatcha wanna do? Dance, swim, walk?"

Yugi shrugged, "I doubt we can walk far. Maybe talk?"

Yami smiled. "Let's fix a plate, huh? I am hungry."

"Same here," agreed Yugi, going with Yami to fix plates for both of them.

Yami found an unoccupied tree and sat with his back towards it. "Liking Missouri more?" He asked, digging into the food.

"Mmm, ya," replied Yugi, eating some of his food.

"So, besides making your knuckles bleed, what are some of your other hobbies?"

"Listening to music and reading," he answered simply.

Yami nodded. "Reading is old school. Nice." Yami nodded approvingly.

"I guess," shrugged the shorter male.

Yami sat in companionable silence. After he finished eating, he pulled out a deck of Duel Monsters cards and started looking at them.

Yugi took out his iPod, looking through his songs absently for something he felt in the mood for.

"You ever played?" Yami asked.

"Hmm? Cards aren't my thing," replied Yugi, not looking up.

"Mm. Don't find many around here who do." Yami said, with a hint of sadness. "Like any other games?"

"Sorry," shrugged Yugi. "I never really played games except before our parents died."

“Well, if you decide you want to play anything let me know. I love games, about all games.” Yami smiled and looked over. “What are you listening to?”

"I was just skimming through my song collection to find something good to put on," shrugged Yugi, deciding to put on his iPod on shuffle which played a variety of hard rock and heavy metal songs. "Ever played truth or dare? or poker?"

Yami perked up. "I thought you didn't play games?"

"Well, I'm talking about card games and stuff like that you'd play with family," said Yugi sadly.

"Hey, c'mon." Yami ran a finger down Yugi's chin. "No sad. Wanna play poker or truth or dare?" Yami smiled.

"Either one is good," replied Yugi, giving a faint smile.

Yugi's sad eyes about killed Yami. Leaning over, he kissed Yugi gently. "It will be okay, Yugi. I'll protect you." He whispered.

"I know," he replied, trusting Yami.

Yami smiled. "Well, question is, do you want a lot of people to play or just a few?"

"A few," he replied.

"Ok, truth or dare it is. Who do you want to join us?" Yami smiled, standing.

"Um, whoever you feel like getting to join us," replied Yugi, not sure who would be interested.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and got up, looking for others. "Ryou?" He asked, seeing the albino twins walking up.

"Ok," nodded Yugi, grabbing Ryou to come over with them.

"W-What's up?" blushed Ryou at being suddenly grabbed away from Bakura.

"Truth or dare? Wanna play? Your bunny twin can join," replied Yugi, eyeing Bakura carefully.

Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Truth or dare?" asked Yugi to the silverette. "Wanna join or not?"

"Um, sure," blushed Ryou, tentatively looking at Bakura. "D-Do you want to play?"

Bakura lit a cigarette. "Fine. Anyone else, or just us four?"

"Just us four," replied Yugi, figuring only he, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura wouldn't make him uncomfortable.

"Sounds good," Ryou plopped down on the grass.

"Sure." Yami sat down opposite Ryou so Yugi could sit next to Ryou on one side and Bakura on the other.

"So, who wants to start?' asked Yugi once they're all settled down on the grass.

"Hmm, I don't know," admitted Ryou thoughtfully.

Yami smiled. "You, Yugi; You wanted to do this."

"Oh, um sure. Yam, truth or dare?" he asked innocently.

"Dare."

"Ok.... I dare you to take off your shirt," smirked Yugi, knowing this would be no innocent game.

"Fuck." Yami said, stripping off his tank top, a grin to his face.

Yugi couldn't help to stare at the bare chest, liking the sight of it, but then regained his composure, "Um, your turn."

Yami smirked. "Like what you see?" He winked suggestively.

"Oh yes," he blushed.

Yami chuckled. "Ryou, truth or dare?"

"T-Truth," replied Ryou, making sure he's not too far away from Bakura.

"What do you see in this grumpy bastard?" Yami asked, smirking at Bakura.

"Um, well I do like him a lot. I'm his sub," blushed Ryou.

Bakura took another drag off the cigarette. Yami nodded, not passing judgment, though inwardly he was shocked at Ryou being into that stuff. "Your turn, Ryou."

"Ok," nodded Ryou, peeking over at Bakura. "T-Truth or dare?"

"Dare, Princess." Bakura snarled around his cigarette, smirking dangerously.

Ryou gulped, "T-Take off your shirt p-please."

Bakura looked at him, but then shrugged. He took off his shirt, thin scars all over his body, some of them fresh from the cuts of just a day or two ago

Ryou traced his fingers across a few of the cut marks with a fond look on his face. He truly thought Bakura is beautiful.

Bakura just smirked. "Shrimp, truth or dare.

"Dare, fluffy," smirked Yugi.

"Heh, I dare you to make Mr. starfish beg for more." Bakura chuckled.

"Heh, you're the best, Bakky," grinned Yugi, moving onto Yami as he nuzzled his neck. "Hehe"

"Damnit." Yami sat down, arms on Yugi's hips.

Yugi nibbled on Yami's neck, nuzzling eagerly with an innocent look on his face, "You said no neck before, right Yam?"

"Right." Yami growled, his shorts becoming tight as he tried not to beg, his breathing becoming slightly ragged.

Yugi grinded against Yami while he played with his neck, nipping and sometimes licking during his nuzzles.

Yami's eyes slid closed as he moaned quietly. "Yugi...stop." His cock was getting extremely hard.

"Mmm, want more?" he whispered in his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"N....no. I might lose control." Yami was panting, his cock so hard, a small wet spot from where his was leaking.

"Heh, my job's done then," smirked Yugi, getting off of him to curl up beside him, very close to him.

Yami was breathing heavily, his eyes dark and hooded. Bakura chuckled. "Good job, shrimp. Your turn."

"Sure, what about you Bakky?" replied Yugi.

"Fuckin' dare, of course."

"Hmm, I dare you to be Ryou's bitch for a night," smirked Yugi.

Bakura scowled at Yugi, but looked warningly at Ryou.

Ryou gave him an innocent look, but gave Yugi a grateful one.

Bakura just glared, crossing his arms.

"Aw, come on, it won't be that bad," pouted Ryou, glomping Bakura.

Bakura frowned, but quasi hugged Ryou. "Who the fuck is next?" Asked Bakura.

"Heh, I think that's it. I hear something going on," said Yugi, getting up to go check it out.

Bakura scowled but stood as did Yami, who was on the alert.

Ryou released Bakura, going after Yugi although this separated him and Yugi from Yami and Bakura.

Yami quickly got back on Yugi, as Bakura did Ryou. They were well trained and not going to lose their charges.

Yami had his gun out, as did Bakura.

Yet, when it's up against a certain enemy who's been allowed in under disguise none of the charges will be safe.

()()()()()

It had meant to be a fun party. Yet, somehow, things were blown out of proportion. Dartz barked out orders to his units to secure the area and find the intruder. Somehow, it isn't proving to be easy at all.

The units spread, looking. Yami, Bakura, and Seto grabbed their charges and barricaded them in a small building that they cleared. It was a single room shed with one window and one door. The three were in the shed with their charges.

Akefia put Atem in there as well. He hadn't seen Seto or Malik.

Seto nodded at Akefia. "Units outside?"

"Yes," assured the whitette.

Yami moved Yugi to a corner, behind an engine hood. "More protection."

"Ok," Yugi sat down, hoping they'd be safe here.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie eight! Hehes, hopefully ya’ll liked it. The next chappie will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


End file.
